Crimson Light
by Batosai
Summary: A fictional tale of a young Dragoon, Batosai, of the Ragnarok Server. Includes appearances of several characters in the server.
1. Prolouge

The Crimson Light, a force so powerful that no one has been able to control, is a power that can be used for both good and evil. Ancient legends speak of it as both a gift, and a curse, from Promathia, god of Twilight. Many bold alchemists have gone in search of the Crimson Light, but none have ever returned with even an idea of how to get it. Thousands died, millions were injured and traumatized. It seemed that no one would ever find this power, until just before the Great War. Bastok had signed a peace treaty with San d'Oria to share information on the Crimson Light. Bastokan alchemists and San d'Orian priests did signifigant amounts of research on the Crimson Light, and eventually translated a scroll.

_"Ye born of honor and might, knowing both worlds of darkness and light, shall find the strength that is needed to cleanse the world of the shadows of the night."_ No one amongst either of the great nations could solve the mystery of the scroll.

Two weeks later, a lone Royal Knight of San d'Oria was sent to Bastok to help investigate the recent disappearancs of several Bastokans involved with finding the Crimson Light.

"I am Seijuro, Royal Knight of San d'Oria. I come bearing permission from the king to help in the investigation of the disappearances." The young knight told the guard.

"Very well," the Bastokan guard replied. "you may pass, Seijuro of the Royal Knights." Seijuro was a powerful, yet gentle-hearted member of the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. Although he was loyal to the king, he was still for the people above all else. While on the case, Seijuro discovered one more link to all the disappearances. Every single one of them had Security Clearance on the Crimson Light research that would let them see things that not even generals of either nation could.

"They could have only obtained clearance like that from both the king and president together... what's going on here?" Seijuro said to himself.

"Simple," a girl behind him said. "group A is trying to find the Crimson Light, and group B is trying to hide it." "Wha...?" Seijuro said. "Relax, I'm Ciero from the Alchemists' Guild. I was ordered to aid you in your investigation." The whole thought of having an alchemist help didn't sit well with Seijuro. However, he agreed and they began their search for the missing Bastokans.

Four days after Seijuro and Ciero met, all three cities were invaded by beastmen. Fifteen people died in Bastok, nineteen in San d'Oria, and seventeen in Windurst. The people of all nations were shocked by the timing and strategy of the beastmen, but nothing kept Seijuro and Ciero from working hard on trying to find those who went missing searching for Crimson Light. Time passed, and they both had to escape to neutral territory to avoid the raging war. Their investigation on the missing soon turned towards finding the Crimson Light, once they realized that it might hold the answer to the unexplainable. Time continued to flow, but slowly. Four years after the Shadow Lord was slain and the Great War was over, the bond shared by Seijuro and Ciero during their time together had grown strong enough that they had become parents of a baby boy. This child was half-Elvaan and half-Hume, and resembled Elvaan. He was named Kazu after Seijuro's late mentor. Two years later, another boy was born, and he resembled Hume. Kazu's younger brother was named Kousaten. It wasn't until these two boys were born that Seijuro and Ciero realized Crimson Light was a latent power given at birth, but they did not know who it would be born to. They decided that their new goal in life was to keep their family hidden from the real world, for the chances were great that one of their two sons had the power deep inside of him...


	2. Chapter 1 Dark Project

I'm Kazu, eldest son of Seijuro and Ciero. My brother, Kousaten, and I have learned much about combat and alchemy from our parents. In the afternoons, we would spend our freetime testing each other's skills. It was always so fun, and we would never go too far as to hurt each other. After sparring, we would head back home for dinner and bed. Life was always so peaceful, until my tenth birthday. My brother and I were testing our alchemy skills, and ended up making necklaces for each other.

"Don't forget, brother," Kousaten said. "I'm here for you no matter what."

I grinned and responded, "Same here, pal." When we got back home, men in armor similiar to father's armor were all surrounding him.

"Seijuro," the largest man said. "you are guilty of treason against the nation of San d'Oria. You and your firstborn child will be taken into custody as experiments for a countermeasure to the beastmen threat."

"...Experiments? You can't just use us as experiments!" My father yelled in rage.

"You're convicted of treason and you've already experimented on your son. I see no problem in taking you both." The man stated, taking my father as well as myself away.

As I was pushed into the caravan, my brother ran up, showed me the necklace I made for him, and said, "Don't forget, brother. We made a promise, so make sure you keep it!" I knew I couldn't, and suddenly, everything went dark. Time seemed to stand still for me, everything was just pain, suffering, despair, anguish, hatred... the rage built up in me and had no end. At a point where I could no longer bear it, everything stopped, and I woke up. I knew only loyalty to the king of San d'Oria. Priests from the Cathedral taught me how to tap into the rage within me, and soon I gained control over it. The power I could wield was always enough to accomplish the task at hand, and I would do so no matter what the price. My loyalty to the king was absolute, and I was going to show it as best I could. If it would mean accomplishing the mission and proving my loyalty, I would sacrifice myself. Many of the low-lives that called themselves knights believed me to be insane. I did not care, if they were in the way of completing the mission, I would kill them.

One day, a rookie joined the ranks of the Royal Knights. He was a Hume, which struck me as odd. I always thought that only Elvaan were allowed to join. Then I thought about when I joined. I was given up by my parents at the age of ten and was taken in by the king of San d'Oria.

"Excuse me," the new recruit asked Excenmille. "who is that man over there, in the black armor?"

Excenmille looked at me and said, "That's Batosai, the only one here to ever beat me in a sparring match. He is merciless and cold-hearted, and doesn't like to talk much."

The recruit then came over to me and said, "I'm Kousaten, anything you can teach a new recruit?"

"Yes," I responded. "you can stay out of my way."

"Then how about to your younger brother?" He asked, showing me the necklace he wore under his armor. Visions started flooding my mind of my little brother... kind, warm images. I had not felt so warm in many years... and I could see that my brother was also Hume.

"Meet me in the garden at eleven tonight." I told him, walking off to clear my thoughts.

_'What happened to me before I was adopted by the king?'_ I wondered. _'I must have lived a good life... a life of happiness and peace. Why did my parents throw me out? I recall... kindness from them... warmth that I cannot remember ever feeling. Why am I seeing all of these things now?... Is it possible that a Hume is my brother?... No, that cannot be true. I am pure Elvaan... but... I saw my brother... What is happening to me!'_

Eleven came, I could tell by the position of the moon. I always came to the garden when I needed to clear my thoughts... feelings I seldom had were washed away when I meditated here. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could not banish them from my mind this time. They were overwhelming, so I decided to focus on them, and by doing so, two lives I had lived began to clash.

"You wanted us to meet now, correct, Batosai?" Kousaten said as he walked towards me.

"Please," I said. "tell me... what was my real name?"

"Our parents named you Kazu," he replied. "but what happened to you? Why have you forgotten everything?"

"I grew up with the knowledge that my family abandoned me, and that the king of San d'Oria took me in. I was raised here as a Dark Knight, and joined the ranks of the Royal Knights soon after defeating Excenmille." I responded.

"That's now how I remember things, my brother," Kousaten said. "our parents could never abandon either of us. Almost seven years ago, on your tenth birthday, we made necklaces for each other while practicing alchemy. We walked back home later to eat dinner and celebrate your birthday, but Royal Knights of San d'Oria were talking to our parents outside. They convicted father of treason and took you both away as punishment for it, to be used as experiments. That is the last time I ever heard of you, until my mother told me the truth. I knew that you both just had to be somewhere in San d'Oria, so I came here. It took a long time to prove myself to the king, but I did it, and here you are, already a Royal Knight." I took out my necklace and compared the shattered amulet to his. Sure enough, the two could be easily put back together again, as one whole.

"If everything you've said is true..." I said. "then... I've been betrayed by my own people. I'm just an experiment... a weapon of destruction. That is why I have these powers, just for their own desires!"

"Quite an interesting story you both have," Cyranuce said, stepping out of the shadows. "and here I thought that the great and powerful Batosai was truly cold-hearted and loyal. I must go report this to the king at once, won't he be shocked to hear his best knight betrayed him!"

"Cyranuce!" I yelled, drawing my scythe. "Take one more step and your blood shall be shed this night. You will tell not a single soul of the events you witnessed here, or I will take your life with my own hands." He grinned, nodded, and walked off, leaving Kousaten and myself to decide not to discuss further what had happened in the past, because no one else would be so easy to convince.


	3. Chapter 2 Betrayal

The next morning, Rahal set up a meeting in the lobby. "Do not worry yourselves," he told us. "Cyranuce was taken to the Bostaunieux Oubliette as a prisoner. The king told me that Cyranuce believed Batosai was guilty of treason, but had no proof of it. The king saw the jealousy in Cyranuce and decided to punish him for such acts."

Excenmille eyed me and said, "Could Cyranuce perhaps be right?" Everyone looked at Excenmille at once as he kept talking. "I overheard your meeting with Kousaten last night, Batosai. Do not tell me you wish to believe a Hume with a necklace that matches your own. Perhaps it would be best to have him executed, to show that your thoughts are wrong."

Whatever thread was holding back my rage broke, and soon the room grew exceedingly dark, but light still reflected off of the knights. "You will not harm my brother!" I yelled, lunging at Excenmille. However, the other knights somehow managed to hold me down long enough for the Priests to arrive. Their magics bound me to the ground, and soon enough, the king walked towards me.

"Batosai," he said. "you were my best and most loyal knight. However, I cannot ignore these acts, for they may soon become treason against me. I hereby sentence both you and Kousaten to death. You will remain in the Bostaunieux Oubliette until the date of your executions."

Three days had passed since we were imprisoned, and Cyranuce was muttering something about finding the power of a dragon. I shook it off, but hours later, an explosion occured in his cell. Every available knight rushed to save Cyranuce, but he was dead on the scene. The knights spat at me as I walked by, except for Rahal. Rahal turned towards me and said,

"There is hope for you yet." One week later, our executions were planned. That night, before we were to be killed, I had a dream. A large wyrm was before me, the Wyrm King, Bahamut. He told me that if I was to remain a Knight of Darkness, then not only would Kousaten and I be slain, but all of Vana'diel would be destroyed. I turned around, and saw a young wyvern. I could feel warmth from this wyvern... the same warmth I felt from my brother.

It spoke to me in his voice, "In order to protect Vana'diel, you must restore your heart. Follow your heart and find your destiny, only then will you help bring light to Vana'diel." I woke up, shocked at this vision, and saw that my little brother was already taken. Eventually, so was I.

"Do you have any last requests?" The executioner asked me before proceeding with his job.

"Yes... may I have my brother's necklace?" I asked. I was given the necklace, and during the swing, put the two pieces of the amulet together. I saw Vana'diel in the future, covered by a force that was eating it away bit by bit, ruled by no one, with chaos roaming the world. All that remained in Vana'diel was one small glimmer of hope... in the form of a wyvern egg. The vision stopped, and I quickly gathered power within me and broke free before I was executed. I blinded all of San d'Oria, and headed off in search of the egg, with my brother's heart to guide me.


	4. Chapter 3 Hope Reborn

I had roamed far into the world searching for the egg, and my journey had taken me to a dragon graveyard that I had once thought was just a cavern. Inside this seemingly endless abyss, I found an egg, and when I held it in my hands, I could feel warmth coming from it. The warmth inside the egg reminded me of my brother, and the amulet glowed accordingly. I was then warped to the end of Drogaroga's Spine by Cyranuce himself.

"How in the world!" I said in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Hah, I am not," he replied. "that was just a trick I used to escape San d'Oria. I have learned that the power of the dragons has been reborn, and I want it for myself!" He warped the egg out of my hands and into his, then placed it into the spine. This caused energy to flow through the spine, and soon a wyvern hatched from the egg.

"Cyrance, what is this all about?" I asked. "Let dragon's blood be my might!" He yelled, cutting the young wyvern.

After taking some of it's blood, Rahal arrived and said, "Don't do it Cyranuce, you cannot control the dragon, it will consume you!"

"It is already far too late for that, my old friend." Cyranuce replied, warping off.

"I believe it is not too late for him, Batosai," Rahal said. "I will see to it that this wyvern has his wounds treated. Please, I beg of you, go to Ghelsba Outpost. You will find Cyranuce there, and I will be there shortly afterwards. We must stop him at all costs!" I nodded, and ran towards the Ghelsba Outpost. An hour later, I saw Cyranuce in a hut that was used by the Orcish Fodderchief. Surely enough, Rahal and the hatchling wyvern followed in close pursuit.

"Cyranuce, please, you must stop this madness!" Rahal begged his old friend. However, Cyranuce struck Rahal down, and went into the battlefield area of the hut.

"Alas, I cannot save him now," Rahal said. "please, Batosai, save Cyranuce before he kills himself!" I followed Cyranuce into the battlefield, and what I witnessed was horrifying. Cyranuce used the blood of the hatchling wyvern along with an ancient technique that made a pact with a dragon. However, instead of having the dragon's power like he wanted, the dragon consumed Cyranuce's soul, turning him into the dragon itself! I wielded my scythe, and charged into battle with tears flowing down my cheeks. To save Cyranuce, I had to kill him. The dragon fell, and soon Rahal ran into the battlefield. He saw the reverted Cyranuce on the ground, and was in disbelief over what was happening to his friend.

"Please, Rahal," Cyranuce said. "you must believe in the dragons as we once did. One will come to inherit the light of the Holy Crest, you must have faith in that. Good bye... my friend." With that, Cyranuce faded.

"The wyvern is surely to live in bitter feelings towards the people of this world now," Rahal spoke. "and that will only cause it to create chaos and death... No!" The wyvern approached me as Rahal drew his blade, but then I felt the warmth of my brother flow through me. The warmth was coming from this wyvern, and soon the Holy Crest shined brightly on us both.

"I understand now, Cyranuce." Rahal said, putting away his sword. "On this day, this young knight has inherited your purpose and has been born again as a Dragoon. I shall miss you, my old friend. Good bye." Somewhere, deep in Vana'diel, an ancient force was beginning to awaken...


	5. Chapter 4 Heart of Music

Having been again accepted into the kingdom of San d'Oria thanks to Rahal, I walked the streets of the great nation. All around me I saw people that still had fear in their hearts of what I once was, and it saddened me. However, I would not let my regret stop me from moving forward. I would do anything in my power to protect the innocent of this land, and that was the new pact I made with the king after resigning from the Royal Knights. "Hey, Batosai!" Rahal said, running towards me. "Why did you quit the Royal Knights?"

"I do not wish to use my strength in the ways I once did," I responded with a sigh. "now, I will do anything in my power to protect these people. Those of Vana'diel who have done no wrong, and still remain overpowered and in fear of those with power. I will not let them suffer any longer, so I must do everything I can to help them." Suddenly, a young girl ran into me, and then quickly took off. A second later, I realized that my money was gone, and followed her as fast as I could. I found where she was eventually, and decided to see what was going on from where I could not be seen. Inside the house she ran to, she was talking to an older woman who seemed to be very ill, and was in bed.

"Mother," she said. "I have this week's payment. Do you think it will be enough for us to afford your operation?"

The woman coughed and said lightly, "I am unsure, my sweet daughter. But I do appreciate you working so hard... it burdens my soul to know it, but I also feel joy to know what I am loved by someone as pure and kind as you."

"Mother..." the young girl said. "I'll make dinner for us now."

About two hours later, the young girl came out onto the balcony where I was. She didn't notice me, so I decided to remain hidden. "I know what I'm doing is wrong..." she whispered. "but... I can't just let my mother keep suffering. I'll do whatever it takes to pay for her operation... please... Altana, please help me save her! I beg of you, let me find a way to help my mother." She started crying, and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Huh! It's you!" She said.

"Don't fret, I know of your need for the money, and you can keep it. Is there something that I could help you with?" I asked her.

"Why would you want to help a thief like me?" She asked in response. "You're supposed to be a cold-hearted killer, right? That's what everyone else in the kingdom says, so why not kill me right now and get it over with?"

"I've comitted many crimes in the past, and taken the lives of many innocent people as well," I replied. "I know that many people will never forgive me for what I have done in the past. However, that will not stop me from trying to help those in need of it now. The suffering people of this world, such as you and your mother, do not deserve such cruelty upon them. But who is to help them? Their government? Unlikely. Thus, I have deticated my life to protecting the weak from anything that brings them harm."

"...Batosai..." she said, taking in what I just told her. "Is there a way to save my mother?"

"That is something you will learn on your own," I said. "but you must first walk the path of life that your heart has chosen for you. I will see to it that your mother gets the best of care San d'Oria has to offer. Now please, get some sleep. You need it if you wish to stay healthy." I jumped off of the balcony, and landed softly on the ground, then went to the Chateau.

Inside of the Chateau, I spoke with the king about the young girl and her mother. I asked him to give the mother the best of health and care San d'Oria could give her, and he did so, telling me that it was the least he could do for my loyalty through the years. I thanked him, then went outside into the Ronfaure forest. Outside, I heard a beautiful voice coming from behind a tree. A girl was singing a song that I had never before heard, and I could feel the same warmth flow through me as I did when my brother was around. I went to the tree, and saw that it was the same girl who I spoke to before. "That's a beautiful song you just sang," I said. "but should you really be up this late at night?"

"I always come here to sing after my mother goes to sleep," she replied. "the lyrics to this song remind me of my mother when I was young, and the memories sooth me."

"That song is one of the songs that the ancients once sung, called 'Recollection'," an old man said, walking towards us. "it brings forth the happiest memories within whoever hears it. It is truly a wonderful song, and you sang it with such feeling, such heart. You have the talent and heart to help bring peace to Vana'diel through your music alone, and that is a great thing indeed."

"...Batosai..." The girl said, looking at me.

"You must be the one to see the path your heart has chosen for you. Look deep inside of yourself and follow what your heart tells you." I responded. Before either of us noticed, the old man was gone, without a single trace of him entering, being there, or leaving.

"That man," she said. "looked just like my grandfather, who passed away almost seven years ago." She then turned to me and added, "I believe my grandfather knew the path my heart has chosen for me, to follow in his footsteps. I want to help those who suffer in this world by making them happy with my music... could you help me, Batosai?"

I nodded and said, "I will, but between us, my real name is Kazu."

She smiled and said, "And I am Konami, now a Bard of Vana'diel."


	6. Chapter 5 King of Alchemy

Konami and I travelled to Bastok in hopes that one of their alchemists could find a cure for her mother. However, none of them admitted to be skilled enough to take such a task. One of the alchemists of Bastok told us that there was someone who might be able to create such a cure, but only one person knew of his whereabouts.

"Who is the person that knows of this alchemist?" I asked.

"Ciero," the man replied. "the sister of the same man you want to find."

_'Ciero...'_ I thought to myself. _'that's my mother's name. But... why can't I remember ever having an uncle?'_ Looking at my amulet, I added, _'Maybe that's something Kousaten remembers.'_

"Is something wrong, Kazu?" Konami asked.

"...It's nothing, really. I know where to find Ciero." I responded.

"Without even asking!" she asked in suprise. "Those sure are some interesting powers you have there."

"I'd rather be rid of them all together." I admitted as we walked towards La Theine Plateau, to the small log cabin where I was born and raised.

Three hours of non-stop walking later, we arrived at the log cabin I once called home. La Theine was quiet back then, but now beastmen are scattered amongst the plains. Konami and I went inside, since the door was already open anyway.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked.

"Well now," a woman inside said. "what is a young couple doing in such a place like th--... KAZU! Is that you!" I nodded, and knew right then that this Hume woman was my true mother.

"That dark armor..." she said, looking at me. "well, regardless of what they did to you, or what people may say, you still have more resemblence to me than your father."

Konami looked at me in confusion, and I just grinned and said, "Konami, this is my mother, Ciero. Mother, this is the one I am travelling with, Konami. She's a Bard."

"Pleasure," my mother said. "but tell me, why come all this way to see me? And where is Kousaten?" I paused for a moment, and remembered Kousaten was taken for execution earlier than I was.

"To be honest..." I said. "I don't know where Kousaten is. But... I do know that you know where we can find an alchemist that's good enough to make a cure for Konami's mother."

Ciero sighed, and said, "Only your uncle has the skill in alchemy to make the potion you seek. Due to that skill, he's become labelled the King of Alchemy, and forced himself into hiding much like we did almost seventeen years ago."

"Do you know where we can find him, mother?" I asked her, hoping that we would have plenty of time to spare to save Konami's mother. "I am sorry, Kazu," she replied. "...but I do not." We said our good-byes for now, I hugged my mother, and Konami and I left empty handed.

"It's alright Kazu," Konami said. "you tried your best... just like I'll try mine."

"I'm not going to give up yet, I just won't let the suffering of people continue any longer, especially not the suffering of you or your mother." I told her. All was quiet until we eventually went to bed, when about seven Orcish Warmachines encircled us. I knew I could defeat them, but it would be at too great a price- Konami's life would end and I would lose control of the darkness within my heart once more.

"Don't lose hope, Konami!" I said. "We'll find a way out of this." Once I said that, all seven of the warmachines dissolved on the spot.

"Or maybe..." a man behind us stated. "I, Hikiri, can make one for you two." When I turned around, I saw the man known as Hikiri. He was better known to me as the King of Alchemists, my uncle.


	7. Chapter 6 First Technique

After saving us from the Orcish Warmachines, Hikiri led us to his hut, located deep in the Tahrongi Canyon. Inside were all sorts of books on alchemy, as well as stacks of papers of his own research. On the walls were carvings of various transmutation circles he seemed to be making, in order to perform alchemy without the use of crystals. When I looked at who was cooking food in the fireplace, I saw a goblin. 

"What the!" I yelled. "What's a goblin doing here, Hikiri?"

"Relax," he responded. "Scunex is a good friend of mine, and he has helped me on my research for many years. He is quite trustworthy, and has opinions on nearly everything, making him great for an intellectual conversation."

Intellectual conversation from a goblin? I was beginning to wonder if Hikiri had gone mad from his years of research. If he had, then asking him to make a cure for Konami's mother probably wouldn't be such a great idea.

"Your eyes," Scunex said, looking at Konami. "your eyes are that of a first generation born from a person infected with trankuj."

"...What's trankuj?" Konami asked Scunex.

"It's a very cruel disease that the moblins first encountered while digging their city," he replied. "it slowly eats away the infected person until nothing is left, not even bones. By slowly, I mean over many decades, and the entire time is filled with pain and suffering. It's odd, though, that trankuj is never passed on to younger generations, but an immunity is."

"Is there a cure for it?" I asked.

"No," Hikiri stated. "but I read of a race of people that existed when the three crags of this world were being created. They researched many things about alchemy, and came extremely close to finding the cure for trankuj."

"So... she will die... my mother... will just... die." Konami said in despair, with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Kazu," Hikiri said to me. "I was not there for your first sixteen years, and that is something I cannot hope to be forgiven for. However, I will try my best to make my apology. I will focus everything I can into researching this race and their cure, and then once I find it, progress on it until it is complete. It is the least I could do for not being there for you as your uncle."

"I'm sure you didn't learn any actual fighting techniques as the Dark Knight, Batosai, either," Scunex said. "let me help you with that." He walked outside, and I followed, but Konami decided to sit on the steps and watch.

Scunex came up to me and put his hand on mine, drew a circle similar to one I saw on the wall, then pressed it. The circle glowed green, and I could feel his energy pulsing through me, and my energy through him. It was a very peculiar feeling, but once it was over, he looked at me and said, "You are quite ready for the first of the dragon techniques- Ryu Sanjuu Dageki: The Dragon Triple Strike."

"Ryu... Sanjuu Dageki?" I asked him.

"Yes," Scunex replied. "Ryu Sanjuu Dageki is the first of three attacks I learned from the Dragoon, Erpalacion, long ago. He told me that all you have to do is focus on the one thing you want most out of the battle. No matter what it is, if your focus is strong and your intention pure, the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki will come to you."

He used a transmutation circle to lift part of the ground up as a pole for me to attack. I looked at the pole, closed my eyes, and cleared my mind. _'I wish to learn the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki...'_ I thought to myself._ 'so that I can protect the weak from the fangs of the strong.'_

I could feel a small charge of energy flowing through me, different than my own. This energy felt strong, like that of a dragon itself. I opened my eyes, and released three strikes quickly, each having stronger force behind it than the last. This power of this technique reduced the pole to rubble, which left me in shock.

"Very good, Kazu," Scunex said to me. "you may yet defeat the darkness within your heart after all."

After lunch, we said our good-byes and Konami and I went back to wandering Vana'diel, searching for a cure for her mother, and helping those in need of it as we found them. Back at the hut, Scunex and Hikiri were busy researching the mysterious race of people and the cure they almost made.

"Scunex," Hikiri said. "you taught him the first technique, didn't you?"

"Yes Hikiri, but I have a feeling that he'll need it." Scunex admitted.

"He will need much more than the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki if he ever finds his father" Hikiri said, looking off in the direction that Konami and I walked off to.

"Kazu?" Konami asked as the sun was setting.

"Yes, Konami?" I responded.

"Why did Scunex say that you'll defeat the darkness within you? Haven't you already done that?" She asked me.

"To be honest..." I said. "I'm not sure. However, I'll be ready for whenever that day may come."


	8. Chapter 7 The Shadow's Awakening

Thirty years ago, on the same world of Vana'diel, an expedition team was sent out to discover the mysterious ruins in the northern lands. This team was comprised of three Bastokans, two Windurstians, and one San d'Orian. One of the Bastokans was none other than the Talekeeper of the Galka, Raogrimm. Along the way, Ulrich, another of the three Bastokans, noticed the Hume girl who he had feelings for, who was also the third Bastokan, had been spending much time with Raogrimm. It seemed to everyone in the expedition that they were more than just good friends, and this angered Ulrich greatly. He told everyone to split into two groups to cover more ground, he and Raogrimm went one way and everyone else was supposed to go the other. However, while thinking out his plan to kill Raogrimm, he didn't notice that the woman, Cornelia, followed them. It was in the deepest chasm that Ulrich launched his attack, hitting Raogrimm when he least expected it. Knocked to his feet and winded, Raogrimm could do nothing as Ulrich pulled back his sword for the final thrust... It was then that Cornelia jumped in front of Raogrimm, Ulrich's blade thrusting into her stomach. Ulrich,shocked by what he had done, ran from the area. Raogrimm, the woman he loved at his feet covered in blood, let out a great roar. That was the last anyone heard from him... 

It had been four days since I learned the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki from Scunex. Konami and I had only enough food left for another week or so, and making it to the Federation of Windurst would take much longer than that. In all my dreams of having the chance to help as many people as I could, I never would have thought that I would be defeated by mere hunger. When all chance of finding food seemed lost, we found a very small, and very peculiar apple orchard. They were growing wild in this one small area, which explained why it was peculiar to me- apples had never grown in this region.

"Come on Kazu!" Konami shouted to me. "These apples taste wonderful!"

"I don't think..." I said at first, until my stomach growled. Then I realized how truly hungry I was and added, "Well... we might as well."

An hour passed, and we both ate our fair share of apples. Just when we were about to continue our trip to Windurst, a young man approached. This man was clad in the armor of a Royal Knight of San d'Oria, and I recognized him to be none other than Rahal. In his arms was the young wyvern who I inherited the Holy Crest with. As he got closer, the wyvern noticed who I was, and seemed to instantly gain the strength to fly over to me at full speed, almost knocking me over.

Rahal laughed, and said, "I knew that seeing you again would get this little one back to normal. Mikan was almost too depressed to eat anything when you left San d'Oria."

"Mikan?" Konami and I asked in unison.

"Well," Rahal said. "we couldn't just let him go unnamed. Mikan seemed fitting to the Priests, so Mikan his name was. Anyway, I just wanted to come here to put Mikan where he belongs, and guide you two to Windurst, since I'm heading that way anyway."

"Why are you going to Windurst, Rahal?" I asked.

"...Orders of the King," He responded. "I can't talk about them."

With Rahal's help, we managed to get to Windurst in a single day. Travelling in a caravan was indeed faster than travelling on foot. We followed Rahal until Konami saw who she wanted to meet, and it was very easy to identify him, since as soon as she saw him she yelled "Nighthawk!"

This Hume, Nighthawk, was a family friend of Konami, and also was a Bard. He was visiting Windurst for his own reasons, none of which seemed to stop either of them from talking on and on about the most random of things. They went off to Windurst's Orastery, while Mikan and I decided to find out what Rahal was up to. Inside Heaven's Tower we found Rahal talking with Shantotto, a Tarutaru with much influence in Windurst.

"Personally," Rahal said. "dealing with the dark energy obtained from the Shadow Lord is not something anyone should do. However, if we are to find a way of defeating the Shadow Lord if he was to ever rise again, we must continue the Dark Project."

"I agree with you that we must continue, Rahal," Shantotto said. "but iffy-wiffy we were to stop because of the power of the Shadow Lord, then we wouldn't findy-windy a way to stop his return."

"What?" Rahal blurted out.

"The Shadow Lord will not stop his attempt to wipe out everything that lives in Vana'diel," she added. "unless we can find a way to prevent him from coming back. The Dark Project was a way for us to see the true power of the Shadow Lord under experimental conditions, you know that better than anyone. That Batosai of yours was the first successful experiment to be given the power of the Shadow Lord and not end up killing himself."

"I don't like it one bit," the Star Sibyl said, walking in. "this so-called power of the Shadow Lord can only be used for awakening the deep hatred, evil, and immense fury of the experiment's heart. It does not show us the true power of the Shadow Lord."

"Experiments do not have hearts," Shantotto said. "besides, Batosai had the potential to rival the power of that of the Shadow Lord."

"That is why we must stop this!" The Star Sibyl shouted. "If we continue on it won't be the Shadow Lord who rises but it will be we who create him!"

"...We have a visitor." Rahal said, looking up at me.

I jumped down from the window I was in and landed near Rahal. "If experiments do not have hearts," I said to Shantotto. "then what is this warmth I feel? I can feel the respect of my brother, the love of my mother, and the admiration of Konami. How can I feel such things without a heart!"

"You can feel such things..." a voice said. "because I have felt such things. you are nothing more than a clone of my former self... but now it is time for my revival... all those who have life will experience death by my hands!"

The entire tower began shaking, and the dark energy Shantotto gathered from the Shadow Lord rose from the barrier and focused into one ball in the center of the room, which eventually took form of what appeared to be a Galka... but not anything of this world. "Thirty years ago," it said. "the one who meant everything to me was taken away from me, and I fell into darkness. When I rose again, I rose with the hatred, rage, and fury of all of my people, and I became the Shadow Lord. Now I shall take my vengence upon all those who live this day... they shall suffer as I did in the past!"

The Shadow Lord knocked Rahal and Shantotto aside, but before he could make a move for the Star Sibyl, I drew my lance and released the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki into his chest. However, all it did was focus his rage towards me, which was enough for the Star Sibyl to make her escape. "You insignifigant pest!" He yelled, charging at me. A second before he launched his strike, the room filled with energy, turning everything a deep shade of red. A song was being sung... the song of the Pheonix.

_"Ye born of honor and might, knowing both worlds of darkness and light, shall find the strength that is needed to cleanse the world of the shadows of the night."_ A new voice said, and with that, the energy grew more intense. I looked around for the Pheonix, but saw nothing in the room but the Shadow Lord and myself. There were only two energies in the room, the source of darkness that was the Shadow Lord, and the source of this light... who I found to be myself. Once I realized that, the energy pulled in towards me and surged through my body. This was energy that I then knew had been sealed within me, the power of the Crimson Light had awakened.

"Your... armor is glowing..." The Shadow Lord spoke. "It doesn't matter, I will still crush you!"

He swung at me with his massive sword only to have me block it with my lance. "I..." I said, struggling against his power. "will not let you take any more life from this world!"

At that moment, Konami and Nighthawk ran into the very room where I was trying to defend myself against the Shadow Lord. "Kazu!" Konami yelled once she realized that I was the one in the crimson armor.

"What in the world is THAT?" Nighthawk yelled, pointing at the Shadow Lord.

"I am the one who shall remove all life from this world." The Shadow Lord responded, sending a wave of energy at Konami, who was too scared to move at all.

"NO!" I screamed, barely managing to get in front of the blast to protect her from it.


	9. Chapter 8 At Death's Door

When I regained conciousness, I saw that the Shadow Lord had slain many of the people of Windurst. Konami and Nighthawk were unconcious, but still alive. Out of the ruins of Heaven's Tower I saw the Shadow Lord feeding off of all the negative energy that had been thriving in Windurst since he began his assault.While he was gaining power, I barely had the energy to stand. 

"Konami..." I whispered. "I'm honored to have known such a great person as you, and more so to have you as a friend. I wish I could get to know you better, but I'm afraid that this is where I must depart this world. I will fight with every last breath I have in my body against the Shadow Lord... as long as someone remains alive, they will grow strong enough to defeat the Shadow Lord, and protect this world."

"Ba...tosai..." Nighthawk muttered, still unconcious. "If you die here... the reason she came to Windurst... was to spend time with you... if you die here... you will make the same girl... very unhappy."

I couldn't sit by and watch as people were being slaughtered, however, so I went off towards the Shadow Lord. It didn't take a prophet to tell me what my fate was going into this fight alone, I was sure to die. However, I would not stop fighting until I did... someone with a will to fight must survive this and grow stronger to defeat the Shadow Lord once and for all.

"So, you woke up at last... I think I'm about ready to finish you off for good, little pest." The Shadow Lord spoke as I approached.

"My chances of defeating you are slim to none," I said. "however, that will not stop me from fighting. Every breath in my body will be used trying to take you down!" I drew my lance and charged at him, but he grabbed me before I could even pierce him. He took my lance and threw it aside, and then began blasting shadow energy into my body. The energy he used was ripping through my armor, tearing at my flesh. I could even feel it in my bones, the power he had gained was too great for me to defeat on my own, that was absolutely certain now.

He tossed me to the ground, and said, "Your people took the one person who meant everything to me away from me. The pain I felt... the sorrow... the hatred... the furious rage! I will make sure that every single person feels this same thing before I take their life with my own hands! That is my vengence upon this world!"

I could feel my strength leaving my body, almost like it was flowing along with the blood. Death had never been far away from me... but never as close as it is now. Those who survive the Shadow Lord's wrath must go on and live... for they will be the ones who defeat him and save this world. Yes... as long as others live on, my goal is complete- the world will be protected from the Shadow Lord.

Just then, I heard Konami's voice saying, "Kazu, when we met, you told me that you comitted many crimes in your past, and had taken the lives of many innocent people. You said they would never forgive you for the past, but that it wouldn't stop you from trying to help those in need of help. You said that the suffering people of this world do not deserve such cruelty upon them, and that was why you deticated your life to protecting the weak from anything that brings them harm. If you die here, then you cannot keep your promise, the weak will still be abused by the strong, and many innocent people will die."

"The reason Konami came to Windurst with you was to spend time with you, Batosai." I heard Nighthawk say. "If you die here, you will make the girl, with only the desire to spend some time together with you, very unhappy."

"No..." I said. "I cannot die here, not now! Others depend upon my life, it is not just my own. I must live on... to protect the weak from harm, and for Konami."

"Oh..." The Shadow Lord responded. "but you -will- die here!" He thrust his massive sword at me, and I jumped just in time, and landed on it.

"To protect the innocent people who still live in this world..." I said. "you must be destroyed!" I felt the dragon rise within me once again, much as it did when I learned the Ryu Sanjuu Dageki. I knew this was the only chance I had to take the Shadow Lord down, so I released the second technique, which came to mind as Ryu Seizoroi Dageki, the Dragon Full-Force Strike. All of my strength was focused into one thrust, which I used to impale the Shadow Lord with.

The colossal demon fell to his knees, and began to evaporate, saying, "What you defeated today was only a small fragment of my true power. I will face you again someday, Batosai, and on that day- I will crush you will my full strength!"

I fell to the ground, exhausted from the use of Ryu Seizoroi Dageki, and soon fell unconcious from bloodloss. Somewhere, deep within Vana'diel, a power was beginning to stir...


	10. Chapter 9 Guardians of Windurst

Two weeks had passed since Windurst was saved from the Shadow Lord's grasp. Cardians had been created to rebuild the destroyed areas, and those who were slain by him were mourned and given a special burial site in the new Heaven's Tower. The Star Sibyl used her power to purify the dark energy Shantotto had collected, and then dispelled it. Shantotto herself was given a temporary release of duty and not permitted to leave Windurst until the Star Sibyl allowed it. Konami, Nighthawk, Mikan and I all helped the Cardians in rebuilding the Federation, even though the Star Sibyl said we should rest. 

"So, it seems you four have been deemed Guaridans of Windurst by the Star Sibyl," a young mithra behind us said. "welcome to the team. I'm Kirith, and this little guy here is Hogosha."

"I'm not little," the Tarutaru named Hogosha muttered. "I'm old enough to be your father by your standards, Kirith."

"Yeah, well, thankfully you're not." She said bluntly.

"Who are these two, Kazu?" Konami whispered to me.

"I have no idea." I responded with as much confusion as she had.

"We're the two that have been appointed by the Star Sibyl herself as Guardians of Windurst!" Kirith proclaimed.

"Of course," Hogosha added. "since the start of the Star Onion Brigade, we really haven't been much help to Windurst. Could we possibly travel with you four?"

Konami and Mikan both looked at Nighthawk, who shruged, and then at me. "Well," I said. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Great!" Kirith said. "I've already got a name picked out for our group and everything! How about... Midori?"

We all looked at each other in confusion as Hogosha sighed. It was clear that there wasn't going to be anyway to stop Kirith's ideas, so we decided to just go along with it. From that day onward, we were known as Midori. Hogosha, the male Tarutaru Summoner, Nighthawk, the male Hume Bard, Kirith, the female Mithran Thief, Konami, the female Elvaan Bard, Mikan, my wyvern, and myself- Batosai/Kazu, the male Elvaan Dragoon, picked up on the journey Konami and I started together, to find a cure for her mother, to bring help in times of need, and to protect the weak from harm's way.


	11. Part I Conclusion

At the end of each part of the story, Crimson Light, I'll have a little section where... well, I can just go on about things. Feel free to skip this if you like, but since the credits and some explanations are here, you might miss out on something. Please, if you haven't read the story, don't read this- I just might add spoilers here. Of course, I won't know they're spoilers, because I'm writing this for those who have read it already, and to them, these are not spoilers. So... ah, you get the point. _**Don't read this if you haven't read Part I.**_

I'm really happy I have my first story on since the stories I have written in the past were either on paper or I had to put on my own webhost,  
which ended up taking space that could have been used for other things. I am grateful towards the staff of for this wonderful place, it is truly a dream come true.

I suppose since I'm in the process of thanking people I should also give a little note to people in FFXI... here goes nothing, like I usually say.

**Konami/Izam**: I would be -NOWHERE- without your help, and for that I am thankful. It's people like you that give me hope for the future of player skill on our server.

**Hikiri**: Lol, I already told you that you're my uncle in the story, you didn't seem too offended by it, so I'm happy about that. I still have the screenshot of you being taken out in one ancient magic spell from that Haunt in Kuftal Tunnel, good times man, good times.

**Atlan**: _"HIGE SMASH!"_ Haha, I couldn't find a good place for you in Part I, but you definately have earned a spot somewhere.

**Kirith**: You try to make a party, then say you can't find anyone, and then, almost like magic, you pull out people to make one of the best parties I've ever been in. I don't know how you do that, but because of it, I'm closer to 66 and my new weapon.Cheers!

**Hogosha**: You've been part of the emotional balance on our crazy linkshell, and for that, I respect you. I can't wait to see what I have in store for your character, lol.

**Lordnighthawk**: You're crazy, absolutely crazy- lol. Go get your Opo Opo Crown. :P

**Tetsu**: You've been a good friend since the first time we partied together, and end up being one of the best at whatever job you play. Thanks for your help on mission 5-2!

**Casafrass**: I don't know you well at all, but you must be nice to be Tetsu's girlfriend. Thanks as well for your help on mission 5-2.

**Elkna**: O RLY!... Sorry, that's an inside joke for our linkshell. Thanks for being the linkshell funny-guy and for your help on mission 5-2.

**Ezekial**: Gonna miss you on the game, but your family is on a much higher scale of importance than the game is. I wish you good times for the rest of your life. /kneel

**Lilpimpin**: You were an awesome guy from the little I knew about you, and you had me on the run in the linkshell Ballista, well, you and Torture, lol. Take care of yourself.

**Recurrence Linkshell**: I've been with you all since the new pearl was made, and we've had some really good times. I'd appreciate the site being used more often, but, it doesn't seem too necessary anymore.

**HighVoltage Linkshell**: Geez! Nearly everyone here has beaten Maat at least once, and you all still keep your sanity and a friendly attitude in the linkshell. Everyone in this linkshell has a personality that fits together with everyone else in the linkshell, and there is definately a group bond. I'm grateful to you all for using the site so much,having my work be of use to people is a redeeming thing about actually making it.

**Extra mentions**: Lenwei, Xxcidxx, Stackdump, Neonight, RougeKnights Linkshell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, as for the explanations... for this storyline, I took a great portion of the history of Vana'diel that I knew and added my own touch to it. I'm an alchemist by craft, so a bit of this story has some connection to alchemy. There's much more than you can guess about Kazu's Crimson Light power, and there seems to be some connection with it, alchemy, and the dark energy of the Shadow Lord that was transfered into Kazu as part of the Dark Project. The dark energy collected by Shantotto doesn't make one evil, but it brings forth the strongest feelings of hatred, sorrow, and rage deep within the user. The more that is absorbed, the more that will be shown and used. Kazu was able to control the feelings and use them as his power as Batosai only because he was given very weak, controlled amounts and not very often. The Shadow Lord was only given a slightly concentrated form of what Kazu had, but no one knows how or why he was given it.


	12. Chapter 10 Repression

One year had passed since we saved Windurst from the Shadow Lord, and he had not shown his face to us directly. However, the beastmen were gaining power, and becoming harder to defeat for the average adventurer, and sometimes even hard for expeditions from any of the nations. Yet, that didn't stop us from moving forward- we just delayed to learn of new ways to combat them. Eventually we reached Bastok, where we noticed the Galka of the area were being used as workers, while the Humes did all of the administrative work. This seemed wrong to me, but many of the Galka ensured us that they did not mind,since it helped to strengthen their nation against the neighboring Quadav. 

"I don't like this at all," Kirith said, putting her hand on her hip in disgust. "not one tiny bit. Isn't there anything we can do about it?"

"This has been the way of Bastok since it's beginning," a large Galka to our left said. "it is not something that can be just stopped."

"Well," I said. "how do you feel about it?"

"To put it bluntly, I don't care. My only goal in life is to protect Bastok as a Dark Knight." He told us. Then it hit me, the only Dark Knight who didn't obtain his power and role from the Dark Project was Zeid, who saught such things on his own. It made me sad to see that there were still others who had not broken free from the control of the shadow power given to them.

"A while ago..." I told him. "I was known as Batosai, the Dark Knight of San d'Oria. Yet, I broke free of the shadows and found my own path of life, the path of the Dragoon.Is there anyway that we can help you?"

"I am Kalnor," he responded. "and, you can help me by getting out of my way. I've tried ridding myself of these powers since they try to make me harm the innocent, but that is not my way. I... convinced the President to make me a Guardian of Bastok instead, and so it was done."

"Kalnor..." Hogosha said after he left. "I could feel pain deep inside of his heart. He truly does not wish to have powers that bring harm to innocent people."

Later on that night, I could hear Kalnor and a hume talking outside.

"Please... tell me you have found a cure," Kalnor said. "being a Dark Knight is not at all what I wanted out of life, you know that more than anyone."

"I have found a way through alchemy, my friend," the Hume said. "but we must keep this quiet, and you must hide the transmutation circle that will be marked on you for all life."

"I understand... just please... help me."

The transmutation circle was drawn, and a dark violet aura became visible around Kalnor, it grew stronger and brighter, and then flowed into the Hume. A bright light flashed around them, and Kalnor fell to the ground while the Hume remained standing.

"This power..." the Hume said. "I cannot believe you have given such a thing away. Stupid Galka, your kind can never do anything right!" He kicked Kalnor, and that was when I decided to intervene.

"I suggest you stop hurting Kalnor," I said, walking towards them. "or I will be forced to take action."

"Ahh yes," he told me. "the former Dark Knight, Batosai. You were a legend amongst us all, almost as strong as Zeid himself. Now you're nothing more than a weakling, a Dragoon who wants to help the innocent. That's the most pathetic thing I've heard." He laughed and combined his new power with alchemy to create a sword similar to the one used by the Shadow Lord.

"Elkna..." Kalnor said. "you must... fight it. I know you have the will to do so!"

"SILENCE YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A SLAVE!" Elkna said, swinging his sword down at the defenseless Galka. "What is this?" He added as he realized his sword as being held back by my lance.

"I will not allow you to harm the innocent people of this land," I said. "and seeing former friends turn against each other due to the same dark power I once had is something that I cannot allow, either. Please, there must be some way you can defeat it, something you have must be greater to you than power."

"No..." Elkna muttered. "nothing is greater than power, I see that now. The blood of those I kill shall bring me more power, and will give my master power as well! The strong shall live under the master, and the weak shall be our food!" He gathered dark power into his sword, and swung it at me, releasing a concentrated wave of energy. However, the wave was stopped dead in it's tracks by Titan, one of Hogosha's avatars.

"We're here for you, Kazu!" Konami said.

"We are a team, right?" Nighthawk stated. "Then that means we fight together, not on our own."

"Besides," Kirith and Hogosha said together. "we can't let you have all the fun."

I looked at Mikan, who nodded in agreement. It was then settled, Midori was coming to full force to bring Elkna to his senses and break the power that controlled him. Kirith fired arrows at Elkna, most of which were snapped in half by his aura alone. Nighthawk and Konami used the magic of their songs to boost our strength and weaken the aura around Elkna, and Hogosha summoned Ifrit to help bring Elkna down.

There was nothing Elkna could do to stop us, his every attempt proved futile against our combined strength. "No!" He yelled in agony. "The weak are the food for the strong, that is the truth that I have been taught by my master!"

"Then it must be time for you to wake up," an Elvaan said walking towards us. "wake up from the false reality the Shadow Lord has put you under." He muttered something in a language I have never heard, and soon a light shot down from the sky and entered Elkna.  
He shook for a moment, but soon stopped and looked at where the light came from in awe.

"I see now..." he muttered. "I see the truth of everything... it's all so... so..." With that, he fainted, and the dark aura around him was dispelled.

"Who are you, and how did you do that?" I asked.

"I am known as Atlan," he said. "and I cannot tell you how I did that, because I myself am not sure of how I can. It does look like your group is in need of medical assistance, though, which I can provide if you allow it."

"Medical assistance?" I asked him. Atlan nodded, and sent healing magic into all of us, including Kalnor, restoring us to full strength.

"I'm sure that our paths will cross again someday." Atlan said just before teleporting off somewhere in Vana'diel.

"That Elvaan certainly was a strange one." Nighthawk said.

"Are you alright there, Kalnor?" Kirith asked the Galka, who just got off his feet.

"Yeah..." he said. "but I'm a Dark Knight no longer." He used a protection spell on all of us, and added, "I am Kalnor, the Paladin. If you don't mind, I wish to travel along with you all. I know now that Bastok will be safe enough to survive without me, and if they are ever in need of help, I can always return to aid my homeland."

I nodded, grinned a bit, and said, "Welcome to Midori, Kalnor."


	13. Chapter 11 Hatred

Konami and I decided to go back to San d'Oria, to see her mother. Kirith, Hogosha, Nighthawk, Kalnor, and Mikan all followed along. 

"I've never been to San d'Oria," Hogosha said with a sigh. "what's it like?"

"It's a kingdom where everyone thinks they're descendant of royalty, not a very fun place for us to be." Kirith responded.

"We're going to see Konami's mother, not to explain dislikes of most of the Elvaan that live there, Kirith," Kalnor said. "so just shut yer trap."

Approaching San d'Oria, I could see a dark cloud engulfing the city. Something had to have gone wrong, the scent of blood was strong in the air. I looked at Konami, and we both ran to San d'Oria, with everyone else following in close pursuit. Inside, many of the people who once lived there were laying on the grounds, each seemed to be brutally murdered before even trying to put up a fight. Konami and the others went to find her mother, while I ran to the Chateau to ask the King what exactly happened. Inside, I found not King Destin, but someone that I thought had been dead for quite some time.

"Kousaten?..." I said. "But how? You were executed!"

He grinned, and said, "Yes, Kousaten was executed. However, he was not executed by any true San d'Orian, but by the one he used to call his brother. You ran out on me and left me for dead in this forsaken land, so I pleaded to the priests to give me the same power you had. It was amazing... but not enough to take my revenge. The hatred grew within me and I realized that I would soon awaken it's true power. The blood of the innocent and my hatred of you shall soon transform me into a demon of Vana'diel!"

Darkness filled every corner of the room, and I realized I was trapped here, alone with my brother, who was being controlled by the darkness of the Shadow Lord. He drew a sword that I seemed to find familiar.

"Do you recognize this sword, Batosai?" He asked. "Good, because it is the blade you once used as a Dark Knight. With it, I will kill you, and take not only my revenge, but the revenge for all those you killed with it! You will be judged by the same sword that you used to commit those foul crimes, you cannot avoid justice!"

He swung at me, but I wasn't about to just let him kill me. I barely dodged his swing and drew my lance, and only had the time to counter his seemingly endless assault.

"Brother!" I yelled, blocking more of his swings. "Please forgive me for abandoning you like that, I honestly thought you had already been executed! If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know!"

"Yes, there is!" He responded, charging a massive amount of dark energy into the sword in a few seconds. "You can spend the rest of your life in the dark abyss!" He launched the wave of energy at me, knocking me back and disarming me. "This is how it ends," he went on. "this is how you must die, to let the world be reborn!"

He thrust his sword at me, but I caught it with both hands before it could go into my head.

"Kousaten..." I said, letting the Crimson Light flow through me and into him, through the sword. "it's time for you to wake up! Fight the darkness that controls you, I know you can... because you're stronger than I am."

"Yes..." Kousaten said. "I am stronger than you are, and with the energy you have given me, I know how to ascend to my true power!" He laughed, and unlocked the power of Crimson Light within himself. The entire room grew a dark shade of the crimson it did for me, and the energy soon entered Kousaten. His body soon melted, and from it grew a very large demon.

"It has begun," he spoke. "the beginning of the end of this world. My master commands me to kill you... and so it shall be done!"

'Kousaten...' I thought, thinking back to when he met me as a Dark Knight, and helped me to remember who I truly was. 'I will find you someday, you will be freed from the grasp of the Shadow Lord. I promise you that, from the bottom of my heart.'

He again thrust his sword towards me, and I grabbed it with both my hands again. Using the full power of Crimson Light, I broke the sword, and got back on my feet, lance in hand.

Before I could charge the demon that was once my brother, a blast of light hit him, and his body dissolved. "No demon shall step foot on this sacred land," a man spoke behind the disintegrating demon. "not as long as I protect it."


	14. Chapter 12 Truth

I looked at the one who killed the demon who was once my brother, and saw the man who I recognized as my father. 

"Kazu," he said. "the dark power still has not left you, it manifests within your body and grows a stronger power over you with each time you use the Crimson Light. If you are to be saved, then first you must either rid yourself of the darkness, or die. However,  
I do not believe that anyone can be completely rid of the dark energy obtained from the Shadow Lord."

"Father..." I said. "if you do kill me now, then I won't be able to fufill my promise to Konami, and to the rest of this world. You know as much as I do that they need someone to help them, to protect them from the fangs of the wicked who abuse them."

"You are not destined to be a hero, nor anything else. The Crimson Light is an anamoly to this world, and must be destroyed before those who wield the power of darkness can control it. Forgive me, Kazu." He said, walking towards me with his sword in hand.

An arrow flew by centimeters away from my father's head, and he soon became bound by song magic. "Take one more step towards Kazu," Konami said. "and you will be answering to us."

Everyone was ready to fight my father, no matter how strong he was. "It's too dangerous for you all, hurry, go while there's still time!"

"I have no intention of killing them," my father said with a sigh. "nor will I let them kill me. Not before I rid this world of Crimson Light, the curse of Promathia."

"What?" I asked him.

"The Crimson Light is a power used to test the balance of the heart for those who wish to enter Paradise. It was meant to remain sealed within the Hall of the gods, however, Promathia knew that the races that existed in the past were very curious and power-hungry.He broke the seal on the power, and allowed one of the races to find the power. It all worked according to his plan, however, a few of those who obtained Crimson Light were pure of heart, and managed to use it without destroying themselves. Promathia saw this as a threat against him, and sealed away the power within those who were still alive, then bound himself in chains to prevent himself from ever comitting such an act again. When Altana created the new Vana'diel, and the five races that we are today, Promathia saw that the Crimson Light still flowed through the blood of a few people. He strengthened all of the race's darkest traits, and let them fight amongst eachother, so that none of them would ever seek entrance to Paradise again." My father said with a sigh afterwards."Your mother and I found this out soon after you and Kousaten were born, and realized that both of you had inherited Crimson Light. The prophecy was to be fufilled, but we hid from the world in hopes that you both would live out your lives without awakening the power, and without passing it onto others."

"So that's it..." I said. "that's the truth of Crimson Light, and why we never got to see the rest of the world. You thought that the Crimson Light was a power used for evil, and tried to either hide it, or get rid of it all together."

"Thought?" My father asked. "You are wrong, my son. We knew that it was an evil power, and I know now that you must be destroyed before your heart is consumed by it."

However, before he could launch his attack, the bones of the demon that was Kousaten rose, and dark energy formed around them, creating a new form- the Shadow Lord.

"It's not possible!" My father yelled. "The spell I used on the demon was to completely purify it!"

"I can rise from anything within the shadows," the Shadow Lord spoke. "and the bones of one of my followers would be a perfect target." He struck my father down, and added, "This day is the end of you, Seijuro!"

"You..." I said, fusing the power of the Crimson Light and the dragon within me. "WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

"Kazu!" Konami yelled, noticing the power growing within me was getting too strong for me to handle.

"Just what is happening to him?" Nighthawk asked.

"What about Mikan?" Hogosha asked, seeing Mikan fly towards me. Mikan didn't stop when he got towards me though, but into me. He fused with me and I could feel the power Mikan had, and the bond between us. The light around me faded, and I stood with greater power,  
and crimson armor forged of a wyvern's flame.

"I will not say it again," I said. "stay away from my father."

"So that's it..." the Shadow Lord spoke. "you are Seijuro's son, and the Heir to Crimson Light. In that case, you will become my greatest follower!"

"I walk in the path of light, and follow no one." I said, before charging the Shadow Lord.

"Ryu Sanjuu Dageki!" I yelled, sending three thrusts into the Shadow Lord. Then I added, "Ryu Seizoroi Dageki!" The two techniques together created a burst of power that shattered the Shadow Lord. That's when I realized that he was nothing more than another fragment of power, and that the true battle was soon to come.


	15. Chapter 13 Fury

Exhausted as I was from using both of my dragon techniques in succession, still no one was safe. The shattered pieces of the fragment each became a copy of the Shadow Lord, all of which merged into one. I could feel every fiber in my body shaking in fear. This monstrosity that stood before me, that put the true meaning of fear back into my soul, was truly the Shadow Lord. I saw that I was not alone in my feelings of such power, but none of us were about to give up without a fight. 

"My power has been restored..." he said. "it is now time to take my vengence upon those who live in this world today, starting with San d'Oria." From the mist of the dark clouds he created a massive sword that somehow gleamed in the darkness. While my brother spoke of justice, this evil spoke of only vengence and death.

"We'll stop you here and now, Shadow Lord!" Kirith and Hogosha said, beginning their assault. Kirith's arrows all hit the Shadow Lord directly, and Leviathan's water spells made contact with the him as well. However, he seemed to only absorb them all.

"What pathetic Guardians the Star Sibyl chose." The Shadow Lord said, knocking both Kirith and Hogosha into a wall, rendering them both unconcious.

"You will regret your actions, dark one!" Kalnor said, charging the Shadow Lord. With one swing, the Shadow Lord tore through Kalnor's armor and sent him flying back into the wall near Kirith and Hogosha. Even if he wasn't unconcious from the force of the blow, he wouldn't have the strength to fight.

Nighthawk attempted to bind the Shadow Lord with magic from his songs, but nothing worked, not even Konami's songs did anything. The Shadow Lord swung his fist at them, knocking them into Kirith and Hogosha on the wall. "Isn't there anyone here strong enough to be a challenge to my power!" The Shadow Lord asked, thinking there wouldn't be an answer.

"I am strong enough to defeat you, demon." My father said just before whispering to me, "Kazu, take the others and get away from here. In order to defeat the Shadow Lord, I must die taking him with me."

"No, father! You can't!" I told him, but he pushed me back.

"Go now or you all will die with me, and this world cannot afford to lose it's heroes." He said, then walked towards the Shadow Lord. "I will rid this world of your kind, so prepare to die!" He said to the Shadow Lord, charging at him.

However, the Shadow Lord broke my father's sword, and grabbed him with one hand. "Useless Seijuro..." he began. "once you were the strongest Samurai in the entire world, and one of the most respected of the Royal Knights. Yet, you gave it all away for the one you loved, and went into hiding with her to raise a family. Why do you continue fighting? Why do you not bow to my will!"

"Because I believe in hope," my father said. "hope for a better world, a safer world for the innocent people of this land to live in. Those I save today shall become the heroes of the new world, and your kind shall be forever banished. Hope exists for peace in Vana'diel!"

"I shall give you your peace, insolent fool!" The Shadow Lord yelled, tightening his fist on my father's body.

Outside of San d'Oria, I saw a massive burst of light, followed by a stream of light going into the sky. "Father!" I yelled, running back to San d'Oria. Inside it's walls, I saw my father's lifeless body, and scattered pieces of the Shadow Lord. "No..." I said "no... it's not fair... why did he have to die!"

"He died in vain," a voice said, coming from the shards of the Shadow Lord. "because I still live." He put himself back together, and recreated his sword. "That wasn't bad for a second-rate alchemist, but not good enough to kill me."

"I will not let his death be in vain," I said. "I will help to take his place, to protect the innocent of this world from the fangs of the wicked. It's all I can do to repay him for his kindness."

I could feel the energy of my friends pulsing through me, cheering me on, giving me strength enough to fight once more. I had a reason to live, and a reason to protect the weak from the abuse of the strong. With those two in mind, I charged into battle against the true Shadow Lord. With the power of Crimson Light, Mikan, and all of my friends, I defeated the Shadow Lord in battle. The darkness around him dispelled, leaving only the Galka Talekeeper, Raogrimm. He told me of the events that happened thirty years ago, and that he didn't have the right to ask of his forgiveness.

"Touching story," the Archduke of Jeuno, Kam'lanuat, said. "you have actually served your purpose, suprising enough for a Galka."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Shadow Lord you just defeated was merely a diversion, used to drain the power from the great seal of Vana'diel," Kam'lanaut spoke. "and it worked according to plan. Now my brother and I, the last of the Zilart, can enter the realm of the gods!"

Using the power from crystals, Kam'lanaut summoned forth five warriors, one for every race of Vana'diel. "Warriors of the Crystal," he said. "purge this land of that which plauges it!"

"Go..." Raogrimm said to me. "I still have the ability to call on the darkness one more time. I can hold them off just long enough for you to escape with your friends. Now, quickly- leave San d'Oria!"

I nodded, and left San d'Oria. Those who had already regained conciousness helped me carry out everyone else, and from a distance we saw the final battle of Raogrimm, and the destruction of the Kingdom of San d'Oria.


	16. Chapter 14 Sorrow

Four days had passed since Kam'lanaut, Archduke of Jeuno, revealed that he and his brother were the last of the Zilart, an ancient race of people that existed long before the creation of our Vana'diel. He had used the Shadow Lord as a diversion to drain the power from the seal of Vana'diel, and once Raogrimm, the former Shadow Lord, was free, Kam'lanaut summoned the Warriors of the Crystal. Five of them, one for each race Altana created with her tears, stood before us ready to kill. However, Raogrimm, to try his best to repent for the sins he committed as the Shadow Lord, used the dark energy he had left to fend off the five entities as we escaped San d'Oria before it was destroyed. My father, the legendary Samurai of the Royal Knights, Seijuro, gave his life in attempt to destroy the Shadow Lord in hopes that heroes would again rise to protect Vana'diel from the darkness that threatens it. Kalnor, Konami and I had regained enough of our strength to move, but we decided to wait for Kirith, Hogosha, and Mikan to rest up as well. 

"Kazu, what happens now?" Konami asked. "We've defeated the Shadow Lord, so... what else is there for us to do?"

"Sure, we beat the Shadow Lord, but at what price?" Kalnor stated with a grim expression. He knew as well as I did that Konami's mother most likely died along with San d'Oria.

"It's simple," I said. "we keep moving forward, helping people, and trying to find a cure for your mother. That's why we started this quest, so I don't see why we shouldn't stop it now."

After Kirith, Hogosha, and Mikan were fully recovered, we thanked the inn keeper and went back to our journey, only to see Hikiri, badly injured, on the path.

"Zilart... know the true power of crimson... Kuluu... were overpowered... emptiness, poured from the crystals... all... is lost." Hikiri mumbled as we walked up to him,and just before his life faded, he said, "Hope is life... life, is hope."

"Oh great!" Kirith yelled. "There goes any chance of finding that cure."

Konami slapped Kirith and ran off crying, but only I ran in pursuit of her. About three hours later, she stopped in the middle of the woods and sat down on a tree stump. "Kazu..." she said. "what if Kirith is right? What if there isn't any hope of finding a cure for my mother anymore?"

"Hope is what lights our chosen path, Konami." I said. "If we lose hope, we will lose our purpose and way, and that will only lead to more despair."

She dried her tears, nodded, and began singing a song that I heard once as 'Nocturne of the gods'. I could feel the life in the forest awakening, and suddenly a demonic figure appeared.

"I am Diabolos, the avatar of dreams," it said. "how is it that you know the First Ode?"

"I... I don't know." Konami responded.

"This world will be destroyed, as you know. However, I welcome you both to the realm of dreams. Your bodies will be eaten by the emptiness, but your souls will be able to live freely." Diabolos said to us.

"Never," I responded. "I will not give up on Vana'diel. There is still hope to protect it from the darkness, and that is certainly something to fight for."

Diabolos laughed, and said, "Darkness is light, light is darkness. Impure is pure, pure is impure. Shadows shall consume hope, and hope shall defeat the shadows. Only he of Twilight knows the fate of the world." He then disappeared as quickly as he came, leaving the forest as quiet as it was before.

Although the Shadow Lord had been defeated, darkness still loomed over Vana'diel. The only question was that if we were strong enough to protect this land and her people from the evil that threatens it. The shadows are beginning to gather in Vana'diel, and the light of hope is slowly fading away...


	17. Chapter 15 Sacrifice

Konami and I eventually found everyone else, and we continued our journey around Vana'diel once again. It was a perfectly normal summer night, until a brilliant beam of light swept across the sky and did not move. 

"Gee, that sure does happen often." Hogosha said sarcastically.

"Does anyone else find it unusual?" Kalnor asked.

"Yeah," Nighthawk responded. "but kind of cool at the same time."

"That light is in no way cool, Nighthawk," Scunex said, walking towards us on a cane. "that light is now connecting the four crags in the world, and the center point appears to be somewhere on Qufim Island."

"The four crags?" I asked.

"The Zilart used the crags to tap into the powers of the five crystals of Vana'diel," Scunex replied. "whoever is doing this must be stopped, or all life on Vana'diel will be lost forever."

That was reason enough for all of us to hurry to Qufim Island, and luckily Scunex brought warp scrolls for us, making our trip much faster. At Qufim Island, the four beams of light connected to none other than...

"Delkfutt's Tower!" Konami exclaimed as it came into view. Surely enough, Delkfutt's Tower was at the center of this entire thing, and whoever was using it had to be stopped.

After fighting our way up the tower through giants and gigas, we saw Kam'lanaut at what appeared to be the controls for the flow of energy.

"I've been expecting you all," he said with a smirk on his face. "that's why I put this barrier up, so that my plans won't be foiled by some group of meddling misfits!"

"Sidewinder!" Kirith yelled, firing a charged arrow that broke the shield Kam'lanaut had set in place.

"How did you? What is this!" He yelled as we disarmed him and held him away from the controls. "Brother, help me!"

"Why should I help the losing side?" Eald'narche, Kam'lanaut's brother, said. "I'm ashamed to have had you for a younger brother."

"What?" I asked.

"The power of the crystal warped me into this child body long ago... but also granted me great power," Eald'narche spoke. "and with it, I will open the gates to Paradise and become a god!"

He thrust his hands into the controls and began to glow, sending his energy into them, making the gate begin to open. The energy output ended up burning his eyepatch, allowing us to see that his eye was just a crystal burned into a blackened, warped eye-socket.

"Either I enter Paradise or Vana'diel is destroyed, either works just fine by me!" He yelled, seeming to be almost done with the process.

"No!" I shouted as I ran up with my lance ready. "I won't allow either to happen!" I rammed my lance into the crystal where his eye would have been, knocking him back in pain. The energy stored within the tower had nowhere to go anymore, and it overflowed.

"Kazu, get out of there!" Konami yelled.

"Promise me," I said, knowing there was no way out of the blast. "that you all will protect the innocent of Vana'diel."

They nodded, and with that, the energy Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut stored within Delkfutt's Tower was released through me in one blast. I could feel the heat tearing apart my armor, ripping my flesh to shreds.

'Please,' I thought. 'give the heroes of this world a safe trip home, so that they may live to protect the world another day.'

"KAZU!" Konami yelled again, this time crying. Yet, it was over. Eald'narche and Kam'lanaut had vanished without a trace, and all that was left of Kazu was Mikan, his wyvern, and the memories his friends had of him. Peace was finally being restored to the great world, of Vana'diel.


	18. Part II Conclusion

This was a pretty short part of the story, compared to Part I, but I only did about a chapter here or there late at night for this one. Most of the time I was pretty tired, lol! On a more serious note, don't read this if you haven't read Part II. 

_Credits_:

**Vivli**: Your per-chapter reviews have helped my style of writing quite a bit, and I enjoy hearing thoughts about every little part. Thanks a lot for reading. :D

**Inguz**: -bows- Your stories were interesting, and I got to see a new way of looking at life through them. Keep up the good work.

_FFXI Credits_:

**Tanizen**: My inspiration for the Kalnor character, the big strong Galka that takes every hit he can for the team.

**Those who take the time to send non-seeking invites to me while I'm subbing White Mage and in Bastok (you know who you are if you're reading this)**: Wow. Just wow. You all are the type of people that give me hope for the future of Dragoons, lol. Less than 11,000 experience away from level 68! Maat, here I come:D

**The event NM, Toro**: You gave me the fastest trip to Windurst that I have ever had. Thank you. -pays for the airship back to Jeuno-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This journey doesn't end at Part II, are you kidding? No adventure story ever has an ending like that, pfft. It's sad to see Hikiri dying and all,  
but now we have to find out just why he died, who killed him, and what he meant when he said, "Hope is life, life is hope." Stay tuned for Part III I guess. :-)


	19. Chapter 16 Recollection

Five months had gone by since Kazu made the ultimate sacrifice for those he cared for and those whom he promised to protect. The three great nations of Vana'diel, San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst, all were working together to restore peace and order to the world. With the Zilart gone, leadership of Jeuno was entrusted to Wolfgang, and everyone could finally go about their lives in peace. However... to those who cared for Kazu, even just a little, nothing about Vana'diel would ever be the same. 

"It's been five months already..." Konami said, looking up at the sky. "It's hard to believe he's really gone."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Konami's mother said, walking towards her daughter.

"Mother!" Konami said. "Are you sure you can be out of bed?"

"Yes yes, don't worry about me child. The antidote that was found near Kazu's resting place in Delkfutt's Tower is working fine." She responded, feeling sympathy for her daughter, who seemed as if she would never recover.

_'She's seen a side of Batosai I never thought existed,'_ Konami's mother thought to herself. _'and has helped him to help others, while being helped in searching for my cure. He must truly be a special person to her, and to everyone they knew... thank you, Kazu.'_

_'Hikiri...'_ Scunex thought, looking at the transmutation circles marked on the walls. _'your nephew was truly something special. Although he didn't overcome the darkness within him, he had enough heart to die to protect his loved ones, and the rest of this world. Kazu was a fine example of a hero, and I'm sure you two are in Paradise right now, just waiting for the rest of us to go on another adventure.'_

_'Thanks to you, Kazu, I was finally able to prove myself as a Paladin,'_ Kalnor thought, resting in his bed after his initation ceremony for the Bastokan Paladins was over. _'You showed me that overcoming the evil within isn't enough, but that repentance must be made for the past sins. If I didn't learn that, I would have never seen my dream come true.'_

_'Kazu...'_ Hogosha thought, looking into the star-filled night sky of Windurst. _'thanks to you I was able to see more of the world than I ever imagined I could. Adventuring, helping those in need, protecting the defenseless... those were things I could never imagine doing before I met you. You showed wisdom beyond your years, and your kindness inspired me to become a better Guardian. Thank you, my friend.'_

_'Now that you're gone, Kazu,'_ Kirith thought, breaking another record in the archery course. _'I really do miss having you around. Windurst doesn't need the protection of a Ranger... I want to go out and explore the world more, and become stronger. But now... I also want to become stronger to try to fill your place. This world still needs heroes, and I'm not going to back down from the challenge. If we ever meet again, let's have a little sparring match to see just how strong you are.'_

Back in Scunex's hut, Seijuro found a picture of his family before the Dark Project. _'Kazu...'_ he thought, looking at the picture. _'Kousaten always looked up to you, not just as an older brother, but as a hero. When you became Batosai, I lost all hope in ever being able to see you again... but your brother had faith, and went to find you. I see now why he looked up to you so much... and I will miss you both deeply.'_

_'Kazu...'_ Ciero thought while making dinner for everyone. _'even through the darkest of times, you've pulled through, lighting the way for others. This can't be the end for you, and I think I know a young girl who feels the same way. I'll be seeing you again soon, my son.'_

Mikan curled up in Konami's lap as she petted him, slowly sending him to sleep. "What is your reason for being so loyal to Kazu?" She whispered to Mikan. "I know my reasons... Kazu helped me whenever I needed help, lighted the right path for me in the darkness, protected me from harm, and gave me hope when I thought that none could ever exist again. He was always so selfless and brave... helping people with anything he could with only the sole reason of just being able to help them.He was a great guy, you know? I..." She stopped a little to dry tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes, then added, "I miss you... Kazu."

A month later, just as Konami was about to go to Windurst to see Hogosha and Kirith again, an elvaan dragoon in crimson armor walked up to her and said, "Excuse me, miss, but do you know where I can find the bard, Konami?"

"K...Kazu?" Konami asked, hugging the dragoon, who was identical to Kazu, and even was familiar to Mikan.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not this Kazu you speak of," he responded. "my name is Hitena, Crimson Dragoon."

"He's right, Konami," Scunex said, walking towards them while pointing to a mark on Hitena's hand. "he isn't the Kazu we know, but he is indeed a fragment of him."

"A fragment?" Konami asked.

"What's all this about?" Hitena asked in a very startled tone.

"Part of the Crimson Light is the power of Phoenix, giving whoever controls it the power to restore their own life," Scunex said, nodding a little as he spoke. "however, it seems something went wrong when Kazu reincarnated himself, and instead he was formed into fragments. These are all individuals who have only scattered traces of Kazu's memories, and there could be anywhere from two to thousands of them. It's lucky for you that Hikiri and I did a lot of research on it."

"K... erm... Hitena," Konami said. "would you be willing to accompany me on my travels?"

"Certainly, that's why I'm here, it's what we always used to do." He responded.

"I'll do my best to bring Kazu back," Konami whispered to Scunex. "as long as you can keep my mother in good health."

"That won't be a problem, and I expect nothing less from you. Take care of yourself, Konami." Scunex whispered back, just before Konami and Hitena walked off to begin their journey together, to restore Kazu to his former self.


	20. Chapter 17 Ambition

The incredible power of Batosai was a legendary one, which spread in rumors around the entire world of Vana'diel. Most feared his name and deeds, others wished he would disappear from the world and leave them in peace. However, there was one soul, who had his entire life taken from him by Batosai's sword, that could not forgive or forget what Kazu had done as Batosai. He trained to become stronger as a Dragoon, so that one day he would have enough strength to take revenge for his family, and all of the souls lost to the blade of the former Dark Knight of San d'Oria. This Dragoon, Seldzar, wished for nothing more than the only justice he knew that could be served- Batosai's death, and that only he could carry such a deed out. 

"Do you feel any better Hitena?" Konami asked the Crimson Dragoon.

"If you're talking about me," he responded. "then I feel fine. Yet... I know you're talking about the memories of this Kazu you seek. I'm sorry to say, that I still can't remember anything else besides travelling with you, and a heavy weight on my shoulders... a burden that is almost too heavy to carry."

_'...Kazu must feel suffering from knowing all the things he did as Batosai on a daily basis...'_ Konami thought to herself. _'And yet he kept going onwards, always trying to be optimistic, taking one day at a time and wanting to only help others.'_

"You seem to have something on your mind." Hitena said.

"Oh, no... it's nothing, really." Konami responded with a smile to try to cover her obvious feeling of loss.

While on the road, another dragoon came up to them and stood in their way.

"You are the one known as Kazu, yes?" The dragoon asked.

"So it would seem, but why do you ask?" Hitena replied.

"Batosai..." the dragoon said. "I have come to avenge my family, and all the others who were slain by your blade! Prepare to die!"

He hit Hitena hard with the wooden part of his lance, knocking him to the ground.

"What... what are you talking about?" Hitena cried, obviously not knowing of Kazu's past.

"Please, stop!" Konami said. "It's hard to explain, yes, but please listen- this one does not know that he even was Batosai!"

"What are you talking about, woman?" The dragoon responded. "He took hundreds of innocent lives away with his blade alone- how can he not remember such a thing?"

Hitena looked on in horror as Konami defended him. "Kazu isn't Batosai anymore, don't you get it?" She said with a sigh. "If it wasn't for him, not only would the Shadow Lord be roaming Vana'diel still, but the Zilart would have destroyed what little remained from his chaos."

"He was the one who did that?" The dragoon asked.

"I did?" Hitena asked as well, in confusion.

"From what I know..." Konami went on. "the power granted to him at birth, the Crimson Light, contains the essence of the Phoenix. When Kazu sacrificed himself to stop the energy flow in Delkfutt's Tower, the Phoenix rose within him and restored his life, however, he came back as fragments of himself, each having their own personality, and each carrying various memories Kazu possessed."

"I see..." the dragoon responded. "I shall help you two restore Batosai to his normal self. Then, I shall be the judge of if he indeed is worthy of life. I'm Seldzar, by the way, Dragoon of the Norvallen Region."

_'When Batosai is full again...'_ Seldzar thought._ 'I shall kill him, and avenge the lives of all those he took away from this world. Sister... why did he have to take you away from me?... If it wasn't for him... you'd still be here with me... by my side.'_

As the three continued walking the path, Hitena wondered deeply about his shrouded past, and if he would ever be able to find out the truths he sought so dearly.


	21. Chapter 18 Memories of Youth

As Konami, Seldzar, and Hitena continued along the almost endless path to Bastok, Hitena passed out suddenly. Nothing either Konami nor Seldzar could do seemed to wake him, so they brought him to the nearest structure- the Crag of Holla. However, there was something terribly wrong with the Crag after the events at the Delkfutt's Tower... 

"Seldzar..." Konami said. "aren't all of the teleport crystals on a crag in one piece?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He responded.

"This one isn't." Konami replied, pointing to a shattered teleport crystal that they had laid Hitena near.

As they examined the shattered crystal closely, one of the pieces began to resonate, as did Hitena's body.

"Could this be some side effect of what happened at the Delkfutt's Tower?" Seldzar asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Konami replied, just before a flash of light engulfed the three of them. When their vision was restored, all three of them seemed to be in an entirely new realm.

"The emptiness..." Hitena spoke. "of Promyvion Holla." Hitena got up, and led Seldzar and Konami safely through the perilous maze of darkness.

"I feel like every good feeling I've ever had, every memory even, is being absorbed into this place." Konami said while looking around.

"That's because they are," Hitena replied. "the emptiness eats away at all life, and the creatures that exist here can only thrive on the memories of others. That is why you feel the absorbtion, every memory gives strength to the demonic beings of this lonely realm."

"Does everything in Vana'diel have to be so morbid?" Seldzar asked just before the three stopped at a large door.

"The master of every promyvion is nothing more than a collection of memories," Hitena said. "however, breaking the curse of promyvion on it is our only hope of escaping this realm alive. We can either kill it, or conquer it. Personally,the second choice is our best option unless it takes action. Let us enter."

As the doors opened, the three looked inside the large room. In it, was only a small boy... around the age of ten. "Excuse me," he asked them. "but have you seen my little brother, Kousaten? I'm sure he's around here somewhere..."

_'Wait...'_ Konami thought to herself. _'that must be Kazu before he was taken by San d'Oria to become Batosai. The memory fragment that rules over this Promyvion is also a memory fragment of Kazu!'_

"If you wish to see your brother again," Hitena said to the young Kazu. "then come with me. I promise you that we will find him someday."

The young Kazu smiled, and vanished into light, which entered Hitena's body.

"The darkness of Holla has been conquered, so we must leave this place before we are drained as the next masters of Holla." Hitena said as all three of us ran towards the exit that the young Kazu had formed just before joining Hitena.

After we were safely back in Vana'diel, Seldzar asked, "So... does that make you Kazu now?"

"No..." Hitena replied. "but it feels nice to have these memories... of such warmth. I feel like I have one more reason to continue forwards now."

_'He must not...'_ Konami thought with a sigh. _'remember any more about me than my name, and that we travelled together.'_


	22. Chapter 19 Memories of Friendship

As the three travelled once more, they began to realize that the chances of finding another memory fragment of Kazu in another Promyvion was high, and that the Crag of Dem was on their way to Bastok. While nearing the crag, Hitena fell ill, and had no strength to move, so Seldzar had to carry him to the shattered teleport crystal. 

"Gee," Seldzar said. "doesn't this seem oh so familiar?"

Konami laughed a little, and the light of the crystal engulfed them, throwing the three into Promyvion Dem. "Wait..." she said. "this one seems different from the last one."

"The emptiness of Promyvion Dem is composed on many levels," Hitena said. "each representing a different memory fragment. One of these might be one of mine."

Hitena led them through the first level, and inside the fragment room we saw Kirith.

"What are you doing here, Kirith?" Konami asked.

"Kazu..." she said, standing up. "I can't be the best if I don't have strong competition. Without you, being strong in life has no meaning to me, and that is exactly what gives my life meaning. Wake up, Kazu!"

She faded into light, which entered Hitena's body. As they progressed to the second floor, they saw Kalnor in the fragment room.

"Kazu," he said. "without you, I would have never learned the true meaning of being a hero, and I would have never repented for the sins I comitted in the past, even if I did ever conquer the darkness in my heart. You, who have helped so many,require help now- so let me aid you, at least just this once."

He faded into light just as Kirith, and also entered Hitena's body. The third level seemed a little less chaotic, and didn't appear to drain as many memories as the previous two. In this fragment room, they saw the Tarutaru who travelled with them as Midori, Hogosha.

"Kazu," he said, standing up. "you showed me kindness and wisdom that I didn't think could ever exist so strongly within a person. You helped me to become a true Guardian of Windurst, so let me start my new life by helping you restore your own."

He nodded, and faded into the third light to enter Hitena's body.

_'Batosai must have been a better person than I thought...'_ Seldzar thought. _'At least, after he gave up being a Dark Knight.'_

On the fourth level, they saw Konami's friend Nighthawk.

"Kazu..." he said. "Konami is a truly wonderful girl. I envy you, and respect you very much. You treat her with kindness and respect, and only wish to protect her. I admire that, but if you ever make her unhappy... it will be your last deed."

Nighthawk faded into light, then entered a very confused Hitena. A light surrounded Hitena for a few seconds, and when it faded, I stood in his place.

"Are you alright Hitena?" Konami asked.

"Hitena?..." I asked in response, confused as to even where we were, and who the other dragoon was.

"...Kazu?" Konami asked me.

"That's my name..." I said. "unless I unawaringly changed it somehow."

"Kazu! It is you!" She yelled, hugging me.

"K-Konami?" I asked her, feeling myself blush quite a bit.

"Oh... oh, sorry!" She said, dropping her hands while also blushing. "I'm just happy to have you back." She added, and then said, "This is Seldzar, by the way."

"Yes," Seldzar said. "and I have come to-"

I heard a voice in my mind, calling out to me from deep within the Crag of Mea. "Hold that thought, Seldzar," I said. "...something is calling me... to the Crag of Mea."

"But why?" Konami asked. "You're you again... doesn't that mean you have all of your memories?"

"I think I do..." I said. "but let's go just to be sure, it's better to be safe than sorry, after all."

_'Oh you'll be sorry alright,'_ Seldzar thought angrily. _'sorry when I take vengence for all the innocent lives you took from this world!'_

As we walked out of the exit, Konami yelled back, "Are you coming, Seldzar?"

"Ack! Yes, I'm coming!" Seldzar said, running to catch up to us. All I could do while travelling towards the third Crag was wonder just what was calling me towards it. What could fate have in store for us when we arrive? And... will we be able to handle it? I sighed, and figured that all of these questions would obtain answers in the Crag itself.


	23. Chapter 20 Memories of Darkness

Instead of continuing on to Bastok, we travelled instead to the Crag of Mea, where I felt a strange power calling out for me. I felt like I knew this power from somewhere, and that it knew me... it was a very odd feeling, but if I was to get answers, we had to go into the Crag. Konami had filled me in on everything that had happened, so I realized that my memories must not be fully restored, since another part must have entered the realm of Promyvion Mea. 

It took us a full week to arrive at the third Crag, but I could feel the strength leaving my body as we approached. It was as if we had already entered the Crag's dark realm, but we were merely standing at the edge of the Crag.

"Something is inside..." Seldzar said. "I can feel it, the emptiness is growing strong enough to break through the barriers of the crystals."

"We should finish this quickly, Kazu is getting weak faster than we are." Konami said, noticing I was beginning to lose strength to even stand.

Several shards of the shattered teleport crystal resonated with my body, and we were soon teleported into the realm of Promyvion Mea. I could feel every bit of strength leaving my body almost as soon as we entered, and the sudden drain made my legs give out under the pressure.

"Kazu!" Konami said, just before a figure in dark armor appeared.

"You should be less worried about him, and more about the darkness of your own hearts." He said, just before vanishing off.

"Darkness... of our hearts?" Seldzar asked.

Konami didn't seem to know, and I felt too weak to even respond. Out from the dark mist, a young woman ran past and ran into Konami.

"Wait a second!" She said, catching the girl. "You can't just steal from people like that!"

"Oh yeah?" The girl said. "Why not?" When she revealed her face, we all noticed that the girl was actually Konami.

"Stealing is what keeps me able to live in this world, so why should I even think of stopping?" The Dark Konami told us.

"This... is what I was afraid of," Konami said. "that my mother would die before I could find a way to pay for a cure, and that I would continue stealing my entire life. Kazu... if I never met you, this would have been me."

"Wha?" The Dark Konami asked. "Kazu? Who is that?"

Konami held her dark self like an older sister would a young sibling, and then whispered something to her.

"M-mother..." The Dark Konami said while crying. "I'm... happy that you're still alive." She smiled, and vanished into the dark realm. Just as she did, I felt a part of my strength return, giving me the energy to stand a little.

"I don't think it's over yet." I said, pointing to a new shadow.

"True justice..." the shadow said. "can only be obtained with cleansing this world of all darkness! All those with impure hearts must be slain to protect the innocent, that is the one truth of this world!"

"Seldzar, that's you!" Konami said.

"What?" He said. "I would never consider that true justice, ever!"

"Wrong, Seldzar," I began. "you started gaining strength to avenge those who had been taken away from this world by Batosai... all the innocent lives that were taken before their time. However, it was your own ambition that soon took over, and will consume your heart in darkness. If this is truly what you desire, and that you believe killing me will avenge all those that I had slain as Batosai, then do what you must. But also remember, that killing me will not bring them back."

"By wanting to rid this world of evil..." Seldzar said. "I would become evil myself. No matter how badly I desire to have the souls of all the lost ones put to rest with their vengence achieved, I will not allow myself to be dragged down into the darkness."

The Dark Seldzar vanished just before slicing me with his blade, and the dark mist passed, allowing us to see a large door.

"This must lead to the fragment room of Promyvion Mea..." Konami said, staring at the door that would bring the answers I sought.

I opened the door, and inside saw the Dark Knight whom I once was, the legendary slayer of the Royal Knights, Batosai.

"It's about time you showed up, Kazu," He said, his cold words filling my heart with dread and sending a cold chill up my spine. "have you finally given up on your childish ideals to repent for your sins and come to finally accept the darkness that you truly are?"

"I will never give up on trying to repent for all the deeds I committed while I was the Dark Knight, Batosai," I began. "but I do accept that you are the darkness that resides within my heart. I will bear your mark as long as it takes for my amendment, and then I shall banish you into the darkness from wence you came."

"No one will ever forgive you for taking such purity from this world, Batosai!" The Dark Knight yelled, just before fading into a shadow that entered my body. I then knew the reason behind such weight on my mind, and could finally focus on helping those in need of it, and protecting the weak from abuse of the strong.

"Kazu..." Konami said, stopping herself from saying whatever she wanted to say.

"We've still got a long journey ahead of us, if you two still want to travel with me, that is." I said.

Konami nodded, and Seldzar did as well, saying, "I might as well, for all the trouble I helped cause."

"Alrighty then," I said. "let's go pick up Kalnor, Hogosha, Kirith, and Nighthawk and start travelling once again as Midori."


	24. Chapter 21 Crimson Shadows

Kalnor was visiting Hogosha, Kirith, and Nighthawk in Windurst when we arrived, so it was easy to put the group back together again. 

"Wait..." Hogosha said just before we started heading out. "there is something I wish to see, in the Full Moon Fountain."

"Hogosha, that's the same place where the Star Sibyl obtained her powers." Kirith said, giving him a strange look. "Why do you wanna go there?"

"I hear a cry for help coming from within the fountain... we're supposed to help people, right?" Hogosha asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, readying my lance.

Deep within the ruins nearby Windurst, we entered the Full Moon Fountain. Windurstian legends had it that long ago, an incredibly wise tarutaru mastered the forbidden art of summoning, and called forth the Celestial avatar of the moon, Fenrir, to protect Windurst from the invading Yagudo tribes. However, by doing so he gave up his life force, and it was said that Fenrir took his soul into a small underground lake in the ruins, which became known as the Full Moon Fountain. During a full moon, many explorers of the ruins have heard the lonesome cry of the wolf avatar, protecting the soul of the greatest summoner to ever live.

In the middle of the fountain was a large sleeping wolf. It's purple coat glimmered under the light of the moon coming from a crack in the ceiling above. The wolf woke up, and stood up, hovering just above the water.

"You have come." A voice echoed in the room.

"Fenrir... is my Great Grandfather doing well?" Hogosha asked the wolf.

"His soul is in a state of unease, little one," the voice echoed. "the power of darkness is growing stronger, hiding within the sea of blood. If the demon is not defeated before he awakens, then Vana'diel as we know it is beyond the help of my bretheren."

"That is why I have come here, great one." Hogosha said, kneeling before Fenrir. "I ask of your assistance once more to banish evil from this land."

Fenrir looked at me, and spoke into my mind, _'The darkness which resides within you, hiding from the world, is a parasite of your life force. Once it has grown strong enough, it will take over, and by your own two hands- the world shall be destroyed. This is the future that will be.'_

_'Isn't there any way to stop that?'_ I asked.

However, I was not answered. Fenrir vanished into a whisper of energy that entered Hogosha's body. We left, leaving me to wonder what kind of evil was lying dormant within me.

"Kazu!" Scunex yelled as we were leaving Windurst, looking exhausted from a long run. "I've got some news you will want to hear!"

"What's going on, Scunex?" I asked.

"The curse that Promathia put on the light of crimson wasn't just an ordinary curse. He poured some of himself into the light!" Scunex said, taking a seat to catch his breath.

"What?" Konami asked.

"Whoever wields the power of Crimson Light will slowly be eaten away by the emptiness of the Promyvion realm," Scunex began. "and they shall be only an empty shell that Promathia will use as a body to enter this world."

"So..." Kalnor said. "Kazu is going to become Promathia?"

"Technically, yes." Scunex said. "But he isn't going to be Promathia himself, but merely a portal for Promathia to enter into this world and spread his destruction. The god of Twilight seeks his own death, and rebirth- that is why he put himself into the Crimson Light."

"...Huh?" Kirith asked with her hand on her hip.

"When the Phoenix power of ressurection is used correctly, the user will come back at twice power, and have an unlimited well of strength to tap into. That is why Promathia feared those who used Crimson Light so much, and that is why he turned it into a Crimson Shadow. Coming out of a host, he will die instantly from the light of Altana, but then he will be reborn even stronger, strong enough to resist it. Kazu marks the beginning of the end for us all."

Looking at my hands, I knew deep in my heart that I only wanted to help people. I had truly believed the power of Crimson Light would help me accomplish my dream, but instead I have become a portal for the demon that would destroy all life on Vana'diel. Any hope I could have ever had for the future was absolutely gone, so I faded away from concious reality... deep into my own thoughts of despair and loneliness.


	25. Chapter 22 Realm of Dreams

_'Kazu...'_

"W... who?"

_'It's me, Konami... don't you remember?'_

"What?... Kon-am-i?"

_'I guess it's alright that you don't remember... being used to create Promathia must have wiped your memory.'_

"...What?"

_'...Kazu, this world may be gone now, but that doesn't mean that I have not lost hope. You believed in me when no one else would, Kazu... now it's my turn to do the same for you. But nothing I do can help unless you start having faith in yourself!'_

"Faith... in myself?..."

I opened my eyes, and all I saw around me was a dark room made from what appeared to be cermet. Cermet is a very strong, very light metal created by using alchemy, and is often found in Zilart ruins. But... this didn't look like any Zilart ruin I had ever seen.

"That's because it is not of Zilart creation, young one." A dark voice behind me said.

"What?" I said before turning around. There before me stood a large, winged demonic creature.

"I am Diabolos, Celestial Avatar of Dreams," it spoke. "normally I reside within the realm of dreams, for its strength proves to keep me sealed within. However... now I am here, within this dream... a dream of my own."

"The realm of dreams?" I asked.

"Dynamis." It said. "A realm filled with emptiness that consumes your body, however, leaves your soul to wander the universe. It is a realm of infinite knowledge and wisdom... and eternal life. I invite you to join me... although your body would be destroyed, you could live forever without any worries of the real world."

It all sounded too good to be true, and just before I was about to accept, I heard a voice in my mind... a voice that brought warmth, and strength to my body.

'Don't lose hope, Kazu. Believe in yourself.'

"What was that?" Diabolos asked, apparently hearing it as well.

"...Konami." I said. "Diabolos, I will not join you in the realm of dreams. There are still people who depend on me, my life is not just my own. As long as I have breath in my body, I will remain fighting against the shadows that plauge Vana'diel."

"The light of hope is dying in Vana'diel," Diabolos responded. "what could possibly make you think that you stand a chance against that which shall destroy it?"

"The very same light of hope." I added. "As long as it exists, there is still reason to fight back, to keep surviving."

Diabolos grinned, and said, "This dream cannot be of my own creation... maybe... just maybe, Vana'diel has a true second chance at happiness."

All went black, and when I opened my eyes again, I saw everyone in Midori gathered around me.

"Are you alright, Kazu?"

_'That voice...'_ I thought to myself. _'Konami!'_

"Yes... I am now, thanks to you." I said to her, smiling.

She looked at me, confused, as did everyone else in the group.

"Come on," I added. "we've got quite a long journey ahead of us." I picked up my lance, and headed off to the west, unsure of what lay ahead of us. However, I knew we would be ready for whatever did come, and we would have to, because no matter how anyone looked at it, we were all that stood before the shadows and Vana'diel now.


	26. Chapter 23 The god of Twilight

We had continued along our journey, helping all those who we found who needed it in any form we could offer them. All of us were aware of the fact that Promathia was growing stronger within me- his energy could be felt through my body now. Even though by all means Promathia could not be stopped, we could at least give the people of Vana'diel one more day of peace... they needed that, at least. The horrors that the demon growing within me would release were too dark to inform anyone else outside of Midori. If Promathia is truly meant to come into Vana'diel, then let him come. We will find a way to put an end to him before he destroys this world, even if it takes all the strength from our bodies. 

_'Even though they know of what is to come...'_ I thought to myself, watching my friends play with the children or tell jokes with the older villagers, _'they are still showing nothing but joy and kindness towards everyone. I could have never have made such great friends if I hadn't found a way to repent for my actions as Batosai.'_

I sighed, and just then a little hume girl came up to me and said, "Hi there Mister Kazu!" She pulled out a small flower made from folded paper and added, "Thanks a lot for keeping us safe for all this time."

_'Showing compassion... to the one who will become the gateway to the end'_ I thought to myself, twisting the paper flower lightly in my hand.

"Alright," Kirith said. "we leave tomorrow morning and start heading out for Jeuno. If we keep the pace up, we should make it by nightfall."

"Sounds good," Konami responded. "now let's all get some rest. Kalnor, Hogosha, Nighthawk, and Kazu have the second room on the right. Kirith, you and I have the third room on the left."

"Will you two be safe by yourselves?" I asked.

"Hah, I can handle anything that tries to barge into this Inn." Kirith said boldly, pushing aside the fact that there was still one thing that she couldn't stop alone, no matter how strong she was.

"Good, stay safe you two. We'll switch guard through the night to keep watch on things." I said.

"I'll take first watch," Hogosha added. "so everyone else can get some sleep."

"Thanks, Hogosha," I said and nodded. "let's get some sleep everyone."

We entered the Inn, then went into our seperate rooms, with Hogosha taking a seat in the Hallway. While looking outside the window, I realized just how tranquil everything was in this small village. No one worried about Promathia and the fate of the world... this was a truly small, tightly bonded community.

_'Kazu...'_

I looked around behind me, wondering who said that, but found no one. "Just my imagination, I guess." I told myself, turning back towards the window.

_'I am no imagination, you fool. I am that which exists within you.'_

"My conscience?" I asked.

_'Far worse than your past could ever go... deep into the shadows of the abyss. It is time for me to begin my awakening, and it is with your body that I shall cleanse this world of that which plauges it.'_

I felt my body get suddenly cold, and then so numb that I lost complete control. I hit the floor, and then noticed I rose back up.

_'I will make you suffer through this, Kazu, as I slaughter every single living being in this village with your own hands!'_

"No, you can't do this! I won't let you!" I yelled, realizing then nothing was coming out of my mouth.

_'Heh. Did you honestly think I would have let you warn anyone? By reviving the darkness within you, I can break away at whatever is stopping me from using your body as a portal, and to do that- you need to taste the blood of the innocent once again!'_

_'Hogosha,'_ I thought. _'can you hear me?'_

_'Yes, Kazu.'_ Hogosha thought to me telepathically. _'Is everything alright?'_

_'Far from it,'_ I thought. _'I need to ask a favor of you.'_

_'That would be?'_ He thought.

_'Have Fenrir bite my leg.'_ I thought.

_'What? Why?'_ He asked.

_'I can explain later, but that's where my link to the power of Crimson lay dormant. If the point can be damaged, then Promathia just may loose his grip on me as a whole.'_ I thought.

_'Alright...'_ he thought. _'I'll do my best.'_

"Mister Kazu?" It was the same little hume girl that gave me the flower from before. "Why are you up so late at night?"

"To... kill..." Promathia said, using my voice.

"M-m-m... mister Kazu?" The girl asked as Promathia used me to grab her by the neck, and then took a knife to her throat. "But... why?" She asked, crying with her last breath. "You were... protecting us..."

"NO!" I yelled. "I WON'T LET THIS GO ON ANY LONGER!"

_'What in the name of? My control is slipping!'_ Promathia said.

"Fenrir, ECLIPSE BITE!" Hogosha yelled just before I felt a searing pain in my right leg. The second birthmark shattered, and the power of Crimson Light flowed out of my body to create a physical form, which looked like a badly made clone of myself.

Control of my body had been restored, and I wasn't about to let the chance of finishing Promathia off pass by.

"Foolish mortal." Promathia said. "Did you honestly have any clue as to how weak you are in comparison to me? Let me show you... by granting your death wish!"

_'Thank you...'_ the little girl's voice echoed in my mind as Promathia began his assault. _'for keeping us safe for all this time.'_ Tears flowed down my cheeks as I remembered her kindness, and then having to be tortured through her death, caused by my own two hands. I lost all grip on reality, and in that same split second, refocused my mind on everything somehow. A new power was flowing through my body, one that seemed strongly familiar... one that took the place of Crimson Light and then some.

"Such power... from one child of Altana?" Promathia said. "If Crimson is not the true power of the heirs to Altana, then what is?"

"Allow me to demonstrate!" I yelled, releasing a focused blast of energy at Promathia, knocking him backwards and negating the Crimson energy. "Without the power of the Phoenix," I added. "you can't survive in this world alone, and I won't ever be your host again. So... it's time for you to pay for what you have done."

"Heh... one who is meant to be judged is casting judgement on another for the same crime. How ironic." Promathia said, laughing.

"This is not for my own gains, Promathia, but for all of the innocent lives you have taken, both directly and indirectly." I said as I shoved my lance into his heart, slowly eating away at his body.

At last, the god of Twilight had been defeated. However... was the true meaning of twilight going to reveal itself? Twilight can be either of two paths, and both have times of intersection. It was honestly hard to say whether dawn or dusk would come next... but we will just have to wait and see.


	27. Part III Conclusion

Hurray for eight chapters. Part III is finally done, and just when you think you know everything, there's something COMPLETELY NEW just waiting for you around the corner. What lies in store for the Midori group? Will Kazu ever be able to be forgiven? What does Konami really feel for Kazu? Will Nighthawk fufill his dream of being a wandering minstrel? Will Kirith become stronger than Kazu? Will Kalnor and Hogosha become great heroes for their nations? Stay tuned for Part IV of Crimson Light. 

_Credits_:

**Necare**: The signature works you have made are awesome, and thanks for mine. Good luck on getting those Sniper Rings for your Dark Knight.

**HighVoltage LS**: Sorry about the site again, and thanks/congrats on the Optical Hat run. 7 kills out of 7 runs, with less than 7 deaths from beginning to end. Pretty nice for a chat LS, lol. .

**Recurrence LS**: Lol... you all keep me busy as snot sometimes, and other times I could sit there in a quiet shell with almost nothing to do. Crazy folks, all of ya! (Including me, mind you.)

**Maat**: HAHAHA! Yes! I finally defeated Maat on my Dragoon. The more I get stronger, the stronger Kazu gets, it seems. I can't wait to see the progression of his power as the story goes on.


	28. Chapter 24 Truth of Darkness

Long ago, before the Zilart had the vision of entering Paradise and becoming gods, there existed a darkness that existed only as a force in Vana'diel. It consumed all that it touched and used the memories drained to create a new world. This soon became the shrouded realm of Dynamis, where a demon known as Diabolos was soon born. He rose to power and became the Celestial Avatar of Dreams, Guardian of Dynamis. However, Diabolos was only a servant of the true Lord of Dynamis. This fiend saw the sin of greed that the Zilart would soon commit, and decided to use them for his own plans, to conquer the world of Vana'diel, which was untouched by the emptiness. Through the two brother rulers of the Zilart he managed to have indirect influence on the world seperate from his own, and soon taught the Zilart how to tap into the power of the Great Crystals. The Zilart believed they could use the Crystals to enter Paradise, however, they were merely gateways to the shrouded realm. They used the Crags of Mea, Dem, Holla, and Vahzl to channel energy through to Delkfutt's Tower to achieve their own plans... however, the Crystals reacted violently. The power was directed deep into the Vahzl Crag, which overloaded and was obliterated, taking the Northern Region with it. Deep inside, the seal of the shrouded realm had been broken, and demons came in great numbers through it. 

No matter how powerful any warrior was, none could stand up to the strength and numbers of the armies of Dynamis. Until, of course, that one fateful day, when a great Warlord stepped forth, wielding a blade he called the Amanomurakumo. With this blade and his own skill, he pushed back the armies of Dynamis and entered the shrouded realm itself. Inside, he used the true power of the Amanomurakumo, the blade of sealing given to him by Altana. The realm of Dynamis was sealed off from Vana'diel, and the only thing that came out again was the blade, which faded slowly from the world, to return again only if a pure soul was alive when the portal to Dynamis opened again.

The Amanomurakumo was last seen wielded by Seijuro, last Samurai of the Royal Knights of San d'Oria. However, with his disappearance, the blade was lost forever. Now that the Lord of Dynamis once again has his sights on Vana'diel, a hero who can wield the blade will soon be needed... or else, all will be lost to the emptiness. That is what I have learned thus far about the ancient legend of Dynamis. The Promyvion within the crags was just excess energy from the sealing of the shrouded realm... I could only imagine the horrors that the true Dynamis possessed.

"Father..." a voice said.

"What? Father?" I asked.

"You need not worry about the future of Vana'diel. Protect the present, and heroes shall arise again when needed in the future. Good luck."

I wondered about what the vision was all about, but decided to get some rest. Tomorrow we would set out on our journey once more, and I had a feeling I would be needing all the sleep I could get.


	29. Chapter 25 Dusk

Morning had come yet again, and we were headed to San d'Oria to resupply and see how the repairs were coming after our battle with the Shadow Lord. The forest of Ronfaure was so peaceful at this time of the year... birds nesting in the trees, the wind flowing through my hair, the sound of flowing water in the steams. I found it to be like a paradise compared to what we had been through thus far... all of the chaos, and none of them deserved it, yet they bared through the hardships and came out on top. They were the true heroes of Vana'diel. 

"Kazu, what's taking so long? We've got to see the King!" Nighthawk yelled to me, which snapped me out of my daydream and let me notice how far behind I was.

"H-hey!" I yelled back. "Wait up!"

I finally caught up with them, and by that time we had arrived at the gates to North San d'Oria. The people seemed more at ease now, and very few gave me the cold stares they did when I went by the name 'Batosai'. I finally believed I could drop my guard, and be at ease.

...How wrong I was indeed.

"Kazu!" Kirith shouted. "The King's in danger!"

I ran to the Throne Room, and saw King Destin being held by his neck by a Hume.

"Drop him." I said, readying my lance. "Now."

"...And why should I?" The Hume asked in a cold voice.

"Less talk, more killing!" Kirith yelled, firing an array of arrows at the attacking Hume.

"Pathetic!" The Hume said as he threw the King into the air, repelled the arrows at us, and then caught the King in the same grip. "I had heard rumors of your strength as a group, but apparently I heard wrong. You just can't handle me!"

"You don't have any idea of what we can handle." Hogosha whispered, beginning to call upon Fenrir.

"That won't be necessary," the Hume said, beheading the King quickly. "because he's already dead."

I panicked as we saw the head of King Destin roll along the floor, I had no idea that anyone like this could still exist.

"Now, be free from your prison, Emptiness of Ronfaure. Kill all which plauges this land in the name of the Dynamis Lord!"

The ground shook hard, tearing apart the infrastructure. "We've got to get out of here!" I yelled, motioning towards the Chateau Gate.

"You're not going anywhere, Batosai." The Hume said, placing an energy barrier around the gate just after Konami escaped.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "You'll die too!"

"I don't care..." he said. "as long as I get my vengence!" The Hume revealed his face, and I realized he was my brother, Kousaten.

"No..." I said. "you died!"

"Ha, indeed I did," he began. "but my lost soul found its way to the shrouded realm. Once there, I met with the Lord of Dynamis... and he gave me a new body and a full meaning of life- to take my revenge with my own two hands!"

"Kousaten, revenge is an empty emotion to fill your heart with. That was one of the first things father taught us." I said to him with a sigh.

"I feed on the emptiness and despair of others now, Batosai. I don't need emotions to take vengence!" He yelled before lunging at me with the sword I recognized as father's sword.

As we fought, the Chateau came crumbling down to the ground, crushing all those who were trapped within...


	30. Chapter 26 Dreams

The dust began to settle from the destruction of the Chateau, leaving all of San d'Oria to wonder just what happened inside. Out from the smoke, footsteps could be heard- at least someone had survived. 

"Kazu!" Konami said, running up to the figure.

"The Batosai is no longer of this world." A cold voice said, sending chills up Konami's spine and stopping her in her tracks.

"Who are you?" Seldzar asked.

"I need not tell my name to those who are about to die!" He yelled as a vortex opened behind him, allowing thousands of demons to come into the world.

"I'm not holding back this time," Hogosha said. "Fenrir, come to me!"

However, nothing seemed to happen, except a depletion of Hogosha's energy.

The dark figure laughed, and struck the helpless Tarutaru. "Summoning Magic isn't possible within the shrouded realm, fool!"

Seldzar charged the figure, but was repelled backwards by a servant demon.

"Weaklings. That's what you all are... your memories and emotions have made all of you weak, and we shall feast upon that weakness!" The dark figure said, laughing as the demon army began to strike down the innocent San d'Orians.

"In the name of the Dynamis Lord," the dark figure said. "I, Kousaten, claim San d'Oria as Dynamis Territory!"

Everyone struck Kousaten with all of their might, but every attempt he repelled back at them.

_'Nothing seems to work...'_ Kirith thought to herself. _'if Kazu was here, he could hold Kousaten off while we took care of the demons... ugh... that last attack hurt more than I thought. What is he made of?'_

"Batosai was foolish to choose you as his allies..." Kousaten said. "if he was thinking clearly, he would have pledged his alliegence to the Dynamis Lord, to obtain power beyond his reasoning!"

"Don't you talk about me like I'm dead," I said, pushing aside the rubble with my bruised body. "this isn't over yet, as long as I have breath to spare, I will not stop fighting!"

"K-kazu..." Konami said before fainting. She seemed to have been hit hard by that last attack.

"Konami, hang on!" I shouted while running towards her, but was stopped by Kousaten.

"You should worry more about yourself and less about the fate of another, Batosai." He said with a grin. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You will all die here anyway!"

"Shut your mouth!" I yelled, thrusting my lance into Kousaten's chest.

Kousaten's eyes opened wide in shock and horror. "H... how did he move so fast?" He asked. "How did he manage to hit me?" He spat out blood from his mouth as I motioned to everyone else to save the remaining citizens.

"Kousaten." I said. "With your heart full of vengence, you couldn't possibly obtain enough strength to defeat any of us. We fight for the light of hope, and hope can never die... that is why you will never defeat us."

"K...Kazu." Kousaten muttered. "The Dynamis Lord... he plans... to strike... the heart of Gustaberg next..." With that, Kousaten finally died.

"...May your soul rest in peace, my brother." I said, going to help the others with dispatching the demons that remained. However, a small light shined from Kousaten's body, which spread throughout San d'Oria, killing the demons that were still alive.

_'Kousaten always dreamed to be a hero one day when we were kids...'_ I thought to myself as Hogosha and Kalnor counted the bodies. _'It seems as if... he finally had his dream come true.'_


	31. Chapter 27 United We Stand

The shadows surrounding San d'Oria had been dispelled at last, and the new King was appointed. Trion had finally been granted the title he deserved- King of San d'Oria. Those who were slain by the demons of Dynamis were mourned, and repairs to the Kingdom were set in motion. However, our mission was just starting. The next day, we travelled to the heart of Gustaberg- 

Bastok. It was Kalnor's hometown, so he was very anxious to get there and defend it from any attacks. With him pushing us, we arrived at Bastok in just two days.

In the great Republic, we saw more examples of Hume cruelty towards the Galka, and small Galkan revolts. It was a sad sight indeed, yet Kalnor had strong desires to protect not just the Galka or Humes of Bastok, but every single Bastokan as a whole. He believed that if the two could ever join together in combat, that Bastok would become the strongest nation in existence. Since all seemed safe for the moment, we decided to stay at the Inn and be ready for anything.

Once inside, we saw Atlan again. "Oh, hello there." He said. "Have you all had a pleasant journey?"

Konami explained all that had happened to us while Kalnor showed Nighthawk,  
Hogosha, Kirith, and Seldzar around.

"You all have been through quite a lot together, I'm amazed. Your quest is not yet over, however- not as long as this new evil exists." Atlan said to us.

"What brings you to Bastok, Atlan?" I asked.

"I heard a voice calling me here, so I figured I might as well stay for a while. It was good that I did, though, since you all showed up." He responded.

Later that night, just before dinner, Atlan called me aside. "Worry not about your brother," he whispered. "you will see him very soon."

"What?" I asked, but got no response.

"Kazu, come on and eat already," Konami said. "if you don't, you'll go hungry!"

"Coming!" I said, walking quickly to the table.

"You! Galka!" A Hume warrior said walking in. "You know better than to sit at a table, that's something Galka don't deserve."

"Don't talk to Kalnor lik-" I said, but was interrupted by Kalnor.

"No," he said. "it's alright. I'll eat elsewhere."

"Was that really necessary, Ken?" Atlan asked the Hume.

"Yeah it was," he responded. "those good for nothing Galka don't know their own place anymore."

We all got up except for Atlan, and went to eat with Kalnor. "You lot are just as bad as those worthless Galka!" Ken shouted to us as we left.

"You all didn't have to do that." Kalnor said as we walked towards him with our plates in our hands.

"No, we didn't," Kirith said. "but we did anyway, because you deserve to be with your friends while you eat, at least."

A single tear rolled down Kalnor's cheek, and he said, "Back when we were kids. Ken and I used to try out best to protect Bastok together. We always dreamed of finding a way to unite our two races to fight together as one, but it was apparently just a childish dream."

"That doesn't sound childish to me at all." Kirith said, drying the tear from Kalnor's face.

"Since when did you start caring so much?" Kalnor said with a smile. The conversation stopped after that, both sitting a little closer to each other than before.

The next morning, word got out that the President had been assassinated, and the rumors going around stated that he was killed by a Galka.

"The Galka must die!" Humes yelled, running around the streets and attacking every Galka in sight, innocent or not.

"I wonder if Ken feels the same way..." Kalnor said.

"The hatred of the Humes towards Galka, and the rage the Galka have over being enslaved." a voice said. "The two evils come together to break the heart of Gustaberg, to give strength to the Lord of Dynamis."

"Who goes there?" Seldzar asked.

"I do." Atlan said, stepping out of the shadows. "I am the Keeper of Dynamis-Bastok, and this nation belongs to the Dynamis Lord from now on!"

Atlan jumped out of the window, and triggered the portal to Dynamis. Once done, he began killing all in sight- Hume and Galka alike.

"Atlan!" Ken yelled as demons began pouring out of the portal. "Bastok does not belong to you nor whatever this Dynamis Lord is! Bastok belongs to both Humes and Galka, no one else!"

"Ken..." Kalnor said, watching his old friend from the Inn.

"I don't care who wants to claim this piece of land honestly," Atlan said, charging Ken. "but I do know that all must die!"

Just before Atlan could strike Ken, he was stopped by Kalnor's massive arm. "Before you attack my friends," he said. "you have to get through me!"

"Kalnor..." Ken said, realizing that even through all the cruel things he had said and done to his old friend, Kalnor still was willing to be his friend. "I'm..."

"It's alright Ken," Kalnor said. "we can worry about all of that later, but first- let's protect Bastok together!"

"Yeah... let's go!" Ken shouted. That scene got the attention of all the Humes and Galka in Bastok, and soon their focus changed instead to the army of demons.

"Come on!" Kirith said. "Let's go help out those Bastokans!"

We all left the Inn and helped dispatch the demons while Kalnor and Ken fought off Atlan.

"Why?" Atlan asked. "Why do you two not fight each other?"

"Because," they said together. "we believe in hope for a better future!" They both struck Atlan down with their swords, expelling the emptiness from his heart.

A bright light shined from Atlan's body, which engulfed him and all of Bastok. The light faded, and the demons, the Dynamis portal, and Atlan had all faded. In their place was a single etheral being.

"...Altana." Hogosha whispered.

She flew away, leaving us to wonder what happened to Atlan. Two weeks later, the results for the vote of the next President came in- and Ken won the election by a landslide. Under his leadership, Humes and Galka united together to bring Bastok to a brighter future. Two nations had been saved, but our quest was still not over... not just yet.


	32. Chapter 28 Shadows of the Full Moon

Thanks to President Ken's generosity, we were on our way directly to Windurst via his personal airship. Hogosha had been acting unusual since we saw what he believed to be Altana, and both he and Kirith wanted to see their home again anyway. I just wondered if everything would be alright when we arrived, since both San d'Oria and Bastok had been attacked by servants of the Dynamis Lord. I looked up into the night sky over the ocean, thinking about everything that had happened since when Kousaten found me as Batosai. 

"Kazu?" Hogosha asked me, walking up onto the deck.

"Is everything alright, Hogosha?" I asked.

"...Mostly." He said. "I just wanted to know if you've seen anything besides a New Moon lately."

I looked into the sky again, and no moon appeared to me. "Sorry Hogo," I said to him. "I haven't seen any other phase of the moon for weeks now."

"It's as I thought." He said, clenching his fist. "We have to hurry to Windurst, they're in danger!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's the Full Moon Fountain," he began. "the energy that lay within is a mystical one. It not only gives the Star Sibyl her powers, but controls the phases of the moon, and seals away the spirit of Karaha-Baruha. Fenrir is the being that keeps the Fountain pure, and if it becomes tainted, then the light of the moon will fade, along with the powers of the Star Sibyl."

"That can't be good at all." I said.

"It's not," Kirith said, walking onto the deck. "without her powers, the Star Sibyl will not be able to keep the Yagudo at bay, and Windurst will be under siege. Hogosha is right, we have to speed this ship up!"

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at Windurst, and noticed that everything seemed fine.

"To Heavens Tower!" Kirith and Hogosha yelled. "We have to warn the Star Sibyl!"

We made it to Heavens Tower, and before we could even catch our breath they were off towards the Star Sibyl's room.

"I have been expecting you." A tarutaru said inside, next to a sleeping Star Sibyl.

"You better not have hurt her!" Hogosha said.

"Me? Hurt the Star Sibyl? Oh no, no no no, my friend. I could never hurt such a perfect display of beauty."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Karaha-Baruha, master of Fenrir and Guarian of the Full Moon Fountain." He said, bowing.

"But you're..." Kirith said, backing up slowly. "you're supposed to be dead!"

"Ahhh, but I am dead." He said, grinning a little. "While in my slumber in the Fountain, I heard a voice call out to me from beyond. It taught me ways to restore my body and fuse it to my spirit with necromancy and alchemy, and I did it successfully, as you can see. Now I can be with the Star Sibyl all I want..."

"Don't you know what you've done?" Hogosha shouted. "Your spirit was the seal of the shrouded realm, you were sealed away there not just as a punishment for using Fenrir against his will, but to prevent the shrouded realm from taking control of Windurst."

"Heh..." Karaha-Baruha said. "The shrouded realm... the realm of dreams, Dynamis. Yes... that is where I have sent this beauty, and it is where I shall join her,to live together eternally."

"You're twisted." I said to him.

"Oh really?" He asked me. "Wouldn't you be upset having been betrayed by your own people, who you sacrificed your own life to save? I no longer care about the safety of Windurst, as long as I can be with the Star Sibyl. Now... let the servants of the Dynamis Lord rise and take this land under his name!"

The ground began to shake as many demons passed through the Full Moon Fountain, tearing apart whatever stood in their path.

"Please," Hogosha said. "keep the people safe. Kirith, I trust you can rescue the Star Sibyl?"

"Of course." Kirith said.

"Good," Hogosha replied. "let's get to work!"

We relocated the surviving citizens while slaying all the demons that were attacking, hopefully making it easier on Hogosha and Kirith for whatever they were doing.

"I've got him!" Kirith yelled. "Your turn, Hogosha!"

"Here goes," Hogosha said, closing his eyes as he began to focus all of his energy. "Fountain of the Heavens, Power of the gods, hear my voice. Let the shadows of Windurst be dispelled from this realm, and the fountain be purified by the tears of the avatars."

His energy formed into a spirit form of Fenrir, which covered his entire body. With one massive howl, the demons shattered like glass and were drained back into the fountain. Afterwards, Fenrir went into the fountain, making it glow a bright purple hue, dissolving Karaha-Baruha's body and sending his spirit back to seal Dynamis off once again.

"Hey, that was awesome Hogosha!" I said, walking up to Hogosha, who was unresponsive.

"Hogosha?" Konami asked.

"The purification of the Full Moon Fountain isn't something a mortal can do more than once," the Star Sibyl said, waking up. "it requires every single bit of life energy a mortal has, killing them after the process has been complete." Tears began welling down her eyes as she added, "If only it was me and not him... he could have lived on in this world... so much promise he had."

Konami comforted the Star Sibyl, who went back to her room about an hour later to get back to sleep in preparation for the ceremony.

The next morning, just before the ceremony, she told me that Hogosha had come to her in spirit, saying that he would always watch over Windurst as a Guardian, just as he had promised before. To all of the Windurstians, she declared Hogosha an honored Hero of Windurst, a very deserving title to he who gave his life to protect innocent people of a nation.

Later that evening, we took the airship to Jeuno, hoping to gather our thoughts there and decide the next course of action.


	33. Chapter 29 Prelude of Light

We arrived at the Grand Duchy of Jeuno the next morning, and heard rumors around town that the leaders and military forces of the three nations were coming to Jeuno to gather together and decide the plan of action against Dynamis. Since we had been somewhat influential in the whole matter, we went to the Archduke's Chambers to wait for them. 

Wolfgang, having been declared the Archduke of Jeuno after our encounter with the Zilart Kings, met with King Trion, President Ken, and the Star Sibyl in his Chambers.

"Now..." he said. "at first, having heard your reports of Dynamis, I did not believe it to be true. However, just last night we were also attacked by the demons of the shrouded realm. It took some doing, and many of our own died, but the realm was again sealed from Jeuno."

"We have to take some form of action against Dynamis," President Ken said. "to hit them before they hit us again."

"Unusual as it is," King Trion said. "I agree with him. If we do not, the demons of the shrouded realm will have a chance to regroup and strike again."

"Yes..." the Star Sibyl said. "for Hogosha, and all those who lost their lives to the servants of the Dynamis Lord, we must attack them head on."

"You adventurers... Midori, as you call yourselves," Wolfgang said. "would you be willing to go with our forces to attack the heart of Dynamis?"

"I don't see why not." I said, with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Very well then," Wolfgang said in closing. "we travel to Beaudicine Glacier and Xarcabard- to strike the very heart of the Dynamis Lord!"

We all walked out a backdoor towards a special airship built by Cid, armed with cannons of all sorts, this was definately an airship built for warfare. We all got on, and then the soldiers of the nations got aboard other vessels of the same nature. The Jeuno Fleet was going to aide the destruction of Dynamis.

Five hours later, we got off the airship and began fighting off demons along the path to Xarcabard. Near the entrance, I saw an elvaan standing guard with a great katana in hand.

"It has been quite a while, Kazu," he said, readying his sword. "let's see if you have gotten strong enough to beat your old man!"

"Father?" I said, barely dodging his strike.

"Not good enough!" He yelled. "You need more strength than that if you wish to see the Dynamis Lord!" He swung again at me, this time scraping my shoulder.

"That's the sword of sealing..." I said. "the Amanomurakumo... then, you must be my father!"

"But of course, my son." He replied. "Now that you know that, just give up and join me in the realm of dreams."

"No!" I said. "I'm not giving up yet, people depend upon me here!"

"But they won't depend upon you if you're dead!" He yelled, swinging at me again,  
but I dodged easily this time.

"Death is not an option." I said, once again feeling the power of the dragon within me. "As long as I have breath in my body, it will be spent fighting off evil from Vana'diel!" I readied my lance, and then shouted, "Ryuu Shuukyoku Dageki!" The final technique had come to me, the Dragon End Strike. My lance swiped across my father's chest, I spun around, filling my lance with centrifuge, then thrust into his chest with all of my strength, sending him flying backwards.

"You've done it... my son..." my father said, coughing up blood. "you've mastered the Dragon techniques of our ancestors... I'm..." Tears began welling down his cheeks as he added, "I'm so proud of you. You've surpassed me in not only strength of body, but strength of mind and soul. Now go on... this world still needs a hero, and you and your friends are all it has left."

The darkness around the Beaudicine Glacier was dispelled, and the soldiers began running towards Xarcabard.

"It has begun, Hogosha," the Star Sibyl said. "the Prelude of Light."


	34. Chapter 30 Hope is Life

The demons of Xarcabard were much more concentrated and stronger than those we encountered in previous areas taken by the shrouded realm. However, we also had the combined strength of all four nations backing us up. 

"Is this what Vana'diel would be like if the Dynamis Lord wins?" Nighthawk asked.

"I'm afraid so," King Trion said. "this is what we have predicted that the actual shrouded realm is like, as well, every single bit of it."

"Then we can't allow him to win." I said, speeding up the pace as much as I could.

'This is it...' Konami thought to herself. 'hopefully, the final battle against evil in Vana'diel...'

"The five sins of the children of Altana fuel my power..." a voice said.  
"Why do they wish to fight against that which they created?... A mystery,  
it is to me."

"We fight against the darkness for our own reasons," I said. "but we come together for one just cause, and that is to protect the peace of Vana'diel!"

"Peace is not deserving to a contamination." The voice responded just before energy focused near Castle Zvhal, appearing to be a much larger, darker version of the Shadow Lord. He struck us with a wave of dark energy, knocking back Konami, Nighthawk, and Mikan. Seldzar, Kalnor, Kirith, and I went onward toward the fiend.

"Your people created me long ago, and now it is your people that shall fight me to the death! So be it!" He yelled, sending more waves our way. Eventually, only Seldzar and myself were left running towards the Dynamis Lord, and we struck the fiend directly in the chest.

"Foolish mortals," the Dynamis Lord said. "none can harm me, I am the very incarnation of darkness!" He grabbed Seldzar by the head and tossed him away, and he landed hard on the ground and bounced like a rag doll.

"Seldzar!" I yelled, barely blocking the Dynamis Lord's next strike. "Ryuu Shuukyoku Dageki!" I added, hitting the Dynamis Lord with my most powerful attack, which pushed him backwards about three feet.

"Is that all you can muster?" He asked, releasing a strong wave of darkness directly at me, which knocked me off my feet, and cut across my chest. "That which plauges Vana'diel is weak... I see not why the Zilart Kings had such trouble ridding this world of you."

"Wait..." I said. "didn't they use you to break the Great Seal?"

The Dynamis Lord laughed and said, "I was the one who gave them the power to use such magics. I was ancient when the goddess Altana was born into this world. None can stand up against my might!"

"Kazu!" My father yelled, tossing his sword into the Dynamis Lord's chest. "My final gift... now go on... take him down!"

The Amanomurakumo dispelled the barrier around the Dynamis Lord, which I didn't see until it was being destroyed.

"This sword... how did you obtain it?" The Dynamis Lord yelled.

"It was a gift from the goddess Altana," my father said. "and now is my gift to my son, and all those who live in Vana'diel."

"Thank you..." I said. "I will not let you, nor anyone else down!" I struck the Dynamis Lord with Ryuu Shuukyoku Dageki again, and when I pulled out my lance I noticed blood on it.

The Dynamis Lord cried out in pain, and swung at me wildly. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

I went to deliver the final strike, and when I did so his charged dark blast went directly into my heart. As the light faded from my eyes, I saw the Dynamis Lord fall to his death, along with the tower. The shrouded realm of dreams had finally been sealed away from Vana'diel, but at the cost of much life. The desolate lands of the north were to be an example to all of the effects of greed and lust for power...

"Kazu..." Konami said crying. "no... you can't die... not yet..."

"It's too late, Konami," Seldzar said, walking up to her as she kneeled by me. "he's gone now... and without the Phoenix, he can't come back."

"Kazu... no..." Konami said, ignoring him. "Kazu... I love you! You can't be dead!" She hugged me with tears coming down her face, and a force within me awakened. The clouds over Xarcabard parted with rays of light from the sun, restoring life to the north lands. I opened my eyes painfree, and saw Konami looking around at the forest of the north.

"You know..." I said smiling. "it's not quite as beautiful as you are."

"Kazu!" Konami said, hugging me again. "I thought you were..."

"Dead?" I asked. "What would anything be like without the one I love?"

"...Kazu." She said, blushing and smiling.

"It's finally over then," Seldzar said. "we can all go home."

"Home... that sounds good about now." Kirith said, holding onto Kalnor's hand.

"Let's... go home." I said, getting up with Konami before we all walked off into the sunrise of a new day, and a new era... of peace.


	35. Crimson Light Epilouge

Crimson Light Epilouge 

"What happened to everyone in Midori, huh Dad?" An elvaan boy asked his father.

"Well..." the father said. "Kirith retired as a Guaridan of Windurst and went to live with Kalnor, and both worked together to keep Bastok safe as personal guards of President Ken. Seldzar became a Royal Knight of San d'Oria and quickly rose through the ranks to lead them alongside Rahal. Nighthawk continued to wander Vana'diel as a Minstrel... and..."

"What about Kazu, Konami, and Mikan? What happened to them?" The boy asked.

"Well," the father responded. "no one heard of them since they arrived back at Jeuno. Some say they went off together to live the rest of their days where no one else would find them again, to appear again only if Vana'diel was ever in danger."

"Wait... Dad, our wyvern has the same name as Kazu's wyvern... does that mean?" The boy asked.

"Nah... couldn't be." The father said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder and winking secretly at her.

_'I'll tell him later... when the time is right,'_ I, the father, thought. _'he doesn't exactly need to know that his parents are actually Kazu and Konami, the heroes of his bedtime stories.'_

_'My father...'_ the boy thought. _'is almost as cool as Kazu! I sure wish I could be like either of them when I grow up!'_

And so, peace had been restored to the world of Vana'diel. The north lands were restored in all of their glory, all nations had signed a peace treaty, and Kazu's actions as Batosai had finally been repented. To the azure skies lay new adventures,  
for the next generation of heroes of Vana'diel...

----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading everyone! I had a lot of fun writing Crimson Light, and I hope at least someone had just as much enjoyment in reading it. Until next time, when Vana'diel is again in need of heroes, I bid you all farewell.

-Batosai, a Dragoon of FFXI Ragnarok Server


End file.
